<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh how sweet it is (to be loved by you) by rosetyler_i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441830">oh how sweet it is (to be loved by you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetyler_i/pseuds/rosetyler_i'>rosetyler_i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Mutual Pining, Peppering in some angst, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow Burn, well we have a continuing plot now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetyler_i/pseuds/rosetyler_i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien discovers she's not 'Just-A-Friend' and his feelings for her run deeper than he could've ever imagined.</p><p>Following the prompts for Adrinette April 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time participating in a writing challenge ever! The quarantine, while terrible, has given me the opportunity to not be busy for a while which means I can get back into writing. I’ve missed it a lot more than I thought I did.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Girls VS Boys: April fools style</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette didn’t like pranks. She <em>loved</em> them. Which is why she jumped at the chance to prank Adrien and the rest of the boys with her girlfriends in class. After all, she still had yet to get him back for the incident at the wax museum. This was going to be the best April Fools Day prank ever!</p><p>She had texted Alya and the girls the second she finished the last outfit and in less than 20 minutes, they had crowded her bedroom loft. Excitement bubbled in the air as the girls giggled and chattered amongst themselves.</p><p>“Alright girls,” Alya’s commanding voice broke out above the rest. “Operation: The Boys Are Fools is officially a go. Thanks to Marinette and her amazing work.”</p><p>Marinette blushes proudly as the other girls voice their gratitude and admiration. “Thanks you guys. I can’t wait to see all the boys faces when we show up at school tomorrow.”</p><p>“So we’re sitting in their seats too, right?” Alix pops her gum. “Cause if that wasn’t part of the plan, it should be. It’d be so awesome.”</p><p>“Oh, this is going to be so fun!” Mylène clapped.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see their faces tomorrow morning!” Rose squealed.</p><p>“Yeah… I mean… Yeah… It’ll be great…” Juleka murmered as Rose nearly tackled her in an excited hug.</p><p>The girls erupted into another fit of giggles.</p><p>“Ok, but seriously, girls,” Alya said, still giggling. “We have to arrive before the boys do. It’ll only work if <em>everyone</em> gets there on time. Right, Marinette?”</p><p>Marinette felt Alya’s pointed gaze before she saw it. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I’ll be there! I want to see the look on Adri- I mean, the boys faces when they get to class.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette. “Oh, girl. You’re hopeless and I love you.”</p><p>“We love you, too!” Rose agreed before encouraging the rest of the girls to join the hug.</p><p>“Wow, Marinette,” Tikki said, “I’ve never seen you so excited to go to school!”</p><p>Marinette was practically sparking with anticipation. “I know, Tikki. Do you think Adrien is going to like the prank?”</p><p>“Absolutely. He’s going to think it’s so funny!”</p><p>“Ok,” Alya said, ever the commander, “did anyone see any of the boys on their way to class?”</p><p>Muttered ‘no’s’ rang through the group.</p><p>“Awesome. Then let’s go girls!” Alya said, opening the door.</p><p>The girls all giggled in the classroom as they ran to find their seats. Marinette, in her striped t-shirt and white button up, sat in Adrien’s seat next to Alya, who was wearing headphones like an accessory. Mylène, in a skull t-shirt, sat in Ivan’s seat. Alix sat in where Kim sits with a sweatband on her forehead. Rose sat in Max’s seat and fished out the papermache Markov that Marinette had crafted to place on her desk. Juleka sat in Nathaniels seat and pulled off her hoodie to reveal the red wig she borrowed from the designer.</p><p>The girls gossiped amongst themselves quietly as they waited before they heard the door knob turn. Silence erupted amongst the friends as the energy in the room electrified with nervous anticipation as they all watched Adrien and Nino walk in, mid conversation.</p><p>Nino noticed the girls first, turning beet red at the image of his girlfriend in his clothes. Marinette giggled at the look the couple shared, knowing there was some kind of silent communication happening between the two.</p><p>She peeled her eyes away from the intimate moment to find Adriens eyes on her, his face almost as red as his friend. Suddenly self concious, Marinette shrugged and chuckled meekly. “April fools?”</p><p>“You’re hot.” Marinette’s eyes tried to escape her forehead as she tried to process what she had just heard coming out of Adrien’s perfect mouth.</p><p>“Uh, I mean,” Adrien sputtered, “It’s hot outside. No, she knows it’s not. Um, I mean, y-you look amazing in my clothes. I mean, you must be hot in those clothes. That you’re wearing. The amazing clothes that you are wearing. Did you make them? They look awesome. Nice handiwork-”</p><p>“Psst, Adrien.” Nino hissed from behind. “Sit down.”</p><p>“Right,” Adrien looked relieved to have been stopped. “Sorry.”</p><p>Marinette knew that she could have fried an egg on her cheeks given how hot they were. She tried to give him an encouraging nod, but she was sure she looked more like one of the animatronics at Chuck-E-Cheese.</p><p>“Wow, I never thought I’d see Sunshine over there sound so much like you,” Alya whispered.</p><p>“Uh huh,” was all Marinette could get out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #MarinetteChallenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien takes a moment to admire his friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be disconnected one-shots, but I think we may have a plot starting to form. I’m going to be honest here; only doing Adrinette is so hard. I had so much trouble with this prompt because I kept thinking of cute Marichat situations. I might do the Marichat month one too, whenever that happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien counted himself lucky. His Chinese tutor had an emergency to take care of which meant he had a little more than an hour to get some studying done in the library. At least, he hoped he’d be able to study. He’s noticed that just about every time he finally gets a spare moment, Hawkmoth decides to attack. Sometimes, Adrien wonders if Hawkmoth does it on purpose.</p><p>Adrien heads towards his preferred desk, hidden away in the far corner of the library. While Adrien enjoys the company of his friends, he’s found it’s difficult to pay attention to his studies when they’re all chattering around him. If only the threat of being homeschooled wasn’t over his head, he’d most definitely be goofing off a lot more. <em>Oh, if only</em>, Adrien muses as he rounds the corner.</p><p>“Ah!” He shouts, startling Marinette.</p><p>“Adrien! You scared me!” Marinette stood up just a little too fast and her chair toppled back into the bookshelf behind her. It teetered just a bit before Adrien reached out to steady it. Once he was sure that it was steady, he knelt down to help Marinette pick up a few books that had fallen in the commotion.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said, his hand coming to rub the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to, honest!”</p><p>“It’s ok. I know you wouldn’t do that,” She chuckled. A few days had passed since Marinette came to school in Adrien’s clothes—NOT his clothes, just a copy. If he went down that road in his head again, Plagg wouldn’t let him live it down. “Were you looking for a, uh, study to place? I mean, place to study?”</p><p>He smiled. She was kind of adorable. “Yes, actually. My Chinese tutor gave me the day off, so I thought I’d get some studying done back here. But since you’re already here, I can find a different—”</p><p>“No!” Marinette cut him off. “What I mean is, you can stay here. You know, if you want. There’s room to make. I mean, I can make room.”</p><p>He could feel his cheeks burn as she went to work on clearing a space. “Uh, thank you, Marinette.”</p><p>She turned towards him and gave him her signature goofy grin, the one which he loved being the cause. “Not a problem! Anything for you,” She flinched. “<em>I mean</em>, because we’re friends and that’s what friends do!”</p><p>He chuckled and set up his things in the space she made for him across from her. They studied together occasionally cracking jokes to each other at the expense of their reading assignment – he was especially pleased at her enjoyment of his incredibly well-crafted puns – before falling into a comfortable silence.</p><p>Adrien thought he caught her looking at him more than once, but he couldn’t be sure. And he certainly wasn’t sure why the thought of her staring at him caused his heart to race. For whatever reason, ever since she wore <em>his clothes</em>—clothes that <em>looked</em> <em>like</em> his – to school, he hadn’t been able to get her off his mind. He had found her at the forefront of his daydreams multiple times this week. The daydreams that were usually Ladybug’s real estate.</p><p>He didn’t have time to dwell on that strange thought for very long, however. A loud snore shook him out of his reverie and he glanced up to find Marinette fast asleep on the book in front of her.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile. She looked so peaceful. He looked down at her delicate features. It wasn’t everyday he was able to unabashedly admire his friends graceful beauty so he decided to relish this moment. Her eyes were closed and he felt a pang in his chest when he realized he missed those bluebell eyes on him. He didn’t like how clammy his hands were starting to feel and pulled his gaze down further past her freckled nose. He had the urge to lean in and count them all out of curiosity. Then his treacherous eyes lingered just a bit too long on her lips: slightly parted, upturned just so, reflecting the fluorescents perfectly. He hadn’t realized before that she wore lip gloss. He wondered if it was flavored; strawberry, vanilla, or maybe passionfruit, his favorite.</p><p>Another snore from the girl interrupted his thoughts, which he was very thankful for. If he had stared at her a moment longer, he may have forgotten how to breathe. He shrugs off his jacket in an effort to cool himself down. He wondered idly if the school had turned the heat on before catching Marinette shiver a little in her sleep.</p><p>He glanced down at her stuff and realized that she must have forgotten to bring her jacket.</p><p>At that moment, his phone buzzed in his pocket signaling the end of their impromptu study session and the arrival of his bodyguard. He sighed in disappointment. He found he really enjoyed spending time with Marinette.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Sunshine?” Plagg whispers, poking his head out from his spot in Adrien’s shirt pocket. “Got another lady-love?”</p><p>“It’s not like that,” He huffed, gathering up his stuff as quietly as possible. “She’s just a…” He paused. The word friend didn’t quite feel right.</p><p>“A friend? Yeah, right.” Plagg scoffed. “You were studying her harder than you were that book, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Stop it, Plagg,” Adrien warned with a look. “Remember, I’m your camembert dealer.”</p><p>That seemed to shut Plagg up.</p><p>Adrien moved around the table and gently placed his jacket over Marinette’s shoulders. As he did, he leaned a bit too far over and caught a whiff of her shampoo. The scent flooded his Chat-enhanced senses. He caught citrus and hints of something else he couldn’t quite place. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer to focus on nailing the exact fragrance. Rosemary? Sage? His body shuddered as he felt her hair tickle his chin. He was typically very accurate in picking out each hint in a parfum. He needed to figure out what was making him so distracted lately—</p><p>A bright flash of light sent him flying away from Marinette, nearly slamming into the bookshelf behind him. Catching his breath, he locked onto the source.</p><p>“Alya,” he hissed, careful not to wake the napping designer. “What on earth are you doing?”</p><p>She shrugged and put her hands on her hips. “Well I <em>was</em> trying to get another pic for the Marinette Challenge. What are <em>you</em> doing?”</p><p>“I, uh,” Adrien stammered, unable to meet her eyes. Why was he getting so flustered all of the sudden? “Nothing. I was actually just leaving. My bodyguard is outside.”</p><p>Alya raised an eyebrow. Adrien winced. The look on her face was so cheeky. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to just walk away without a slew of questions. Questions not even <em>he</em> knew the answer to.</p><p>“I just…” He sighed. Might as well come clean. “Her hair smells nice.” His voice was so small, he could barely hear himself. Granted, his heart was pounding in his ears, so he wasn’t entirely sure how loud he was.</p><p>Alya flashed him a knowing smile. “It’s alright, Buttercup. Your secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>Adrien gave her a blank look. “My what?”</p><p>She chuckled and shook her head. “Whatever, go on, get outta here. I think I saw your car out front anyway.”</p><p>“Okay, bye Alya. Tell Marinette I said goodbye, please.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll tell her,” She grinned. Adrien decided he didn’t like that grin. It meant <em>things</em> and he wasn’t quite sure what <em>things</em> it meant. But he knew he did <em>not</em> like it one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Multimouse & Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette wears the Multimouse buns to school. Adrien catches feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn’t think of a good enough reason Multimouse would be used again since she told Chat Noir that she couldn’t so I did this instead. Anyways, I think its cute.<br/>Also, I love writing Plagg.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why Plagg, why?” Adrien groaned. He had hid in one of the janitors closets he typically used to transform after he saw her.</p><p>“Oh, no. Please tell me there’s not another Akuma,” Plagg whined. “I hate transforming.”</p><p>Adrien flips a bucket over in a makeshift seat. “I’m not making you transform yet. Did you not see her?”</p><p>“See who?” The bewildered kwami was clearly none too thrilled about being woken from his nap.</p><p>“<em>Marinette</em>,” Adrien stated firmly, as if that should clear everything up.</p><p>Plagg gave Adrien a blank stare that lasted too long. “What about her?”</p><p>The blond let out an irritated sigh. “She had the…” He trailed off, motioning to his hair. “You know,” Again, he gave Plagg the look. Why was Plagg being so difficult? Then again, Plagg was always difficult.</p><p>The kwami gave an exasperated groan. “Look, kid, I don’t look at everyone every single day. I’m usually hiding so I’m not seen. You gotta tell me—”</p><p>“ShewaswearingtheMultimousebuns,” Adrien exhaled feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his chest.</p><p>“<em>Huh?</em>”</p><p>Adrien caught his breath. “Marinette came to school today wearing her hair like she did when she was Multimouse.”</p><p>“<em>And..?</em>”</p><p>“<em>And</em>,” Adrien scoffed, “She looks nice, I guess.”</p><p>Adrien looked over to see Plagg giving him the most bewildered expression. “You mean to tell me,” Adrien gulped. “You mean to tell me you woke me up in the middle of a beautifully delicious dream about <em>cheese</em> to freak out about a girl who’s apparently ‘just a friend’ all because she wore her hair differently?”</p><p>Adrien winced. It sounded pretty pathetic when he put it that way. “I’m… Sorry..?” Adrien offered sheepishly.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, kid.” Plagg held up his hands and sighed, seemingly resigning himself. “Go ahead and talk about her.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Look, you obviously want to talk about all of this, so let’s talk. C’mon, let it all out. I want to get back to that dream.”</p><p>Stunned, Adrien shook his head. “Ok…” He was so nervous. He’d never talked about feelings to anyone besides Plagg, and it had only ever been about Ladybug before. “I…” He started. Why was this so hard? “I enjoy talking to her?”</p><p>“Mhmm. Mhmm. Go on.” Plagg encouraged.</p><p>“She’s a really kind person,” Plagg nodded in agreement and Adrien felt emboldened. “She smells nice. She’s beautiful. She makes me laugh. She likes my jokes. She’s very pretty. I feel comfortable when I’m around her. She’s such a great friend to me and to everyone in our class. She’s brave and encouraging. She was so resourceful as Multimouse and she definitely should be given a miraculous again.” He smiled. “She really is our everyday Ladybug.”</p><p>Adrien reveled in this thought for a while before Plagg’s laughter brought him to reality.</p><p>“What?” Adrien demanded.</p><p>Plagg worked to catch his breath. “Nothing. It just looks like you’re playing a game of Chat and Mouse.”</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny.” Adrien rolled his eyes at the pun before realizing the implications. “Wait, what do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean,” Plagg managed between fits of laughter. “It seems like you are falling in love with the Mouse!”</p><p>“WHAT?” Adrien’s eyes were about to fly out of his head. “I am not.”</p><p>“Yeah, ok kid.” Plagg wiped a tear from his eye. “First, you called her ‘hot’ in class when she was wearing your clothes—”</p><p>“They were NOT my clothes—”</p><p>“Second, you watched her sleeping for almost 5 whole minutes—”</p><p>“That makes me sound like a creep—”</p><p>“You were staring at her the way I stare at a slice of camembert that’s been maturing for a long time—”</p><p>“Don’t compare <em>that</em> to staring at cheese—”</p><p>“Thirdly, you <em>woke me up</em> from the best dream I’ve had in a long time to tell me that she changed her hair.”</p><p>Adrien raised his hand to interject, but he had nothing to say. Plagg was right.</p><p>“And after all that, you gave me an entire monologue about how great she is.” Plagg gagged. “You better hope she’s just as sappy as you are.”</p><p>All Adrien could do was stare. “But I’m in love with Ladybug,” He argued weekly.</p><p>Plagg huffed. “Whatever you say, kiddo. Anyway, the bell just rang. I think your study period is over.”</p><p>Adrien blinked. How could he be in love with Marinette if he was in love with Ladybug? Wouldn’t that be cheating? How could he trust himself to be faithful to either of them if he had feelings for both? Then again, Ladybug would probably be happy to have Chat Noir out of her hair. But if he pursued one, would his feelings for the other ever truly dissapear?</p><p>Adrien shook himself out of his thoughts and hoisted his bag. He didn’t have time to digest everything Plagg had dropped on him. He had to push them off to the side for the rest of the day. After all, he had a photoshoot after fencing practice. Yes, he had to deal with all of that later.</p><p>Yeah, he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hand Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette runs into Adrien in the hallway as he’s leaving the janitors closet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you think Adrien looked so red this morning, Tikki?” Marinette asked Tikki in a hushed voice as she walked down the hallway. She knew she was going to be late to her next class, but she really needed to talk to her friend.</p><p>“Maybe he’s not feeling well?” The kwami offered.</p><p>Marinette frowned. “Maybe,” she said, but she wasn’t convinced. Adrien had been acting strange ever since the prank she helped pull together at the beginning of the month. Marinette stopped in her tracks. “Oh no, Tikki! Do you think he’s mad at me for the prank?”</p><p>“Of course not. Why would he be mad at you Marinette?”</p><p>Marinette stared at the brick wall beside her, lost in her thoughts. “He’s totally mad at me for the stupid prank. Ugh! Why did I let myself be talked into that nonsense in the first place? He probably thinks I was trying to make fun of him! Or,” Marinette gulped as a terrible thought found it’s home at the forefront of her mind. “Or he realized I like him because I was the one wearing his clothes.”</p><p>Tikki raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“Think about it,” Marinette started, waving her hands around as her thoughts formed around her. “Alya was dressed as Nino which is obvious because Alya and Nino are dating, right? Well I was sitting right next to Alya dressed as Adrien. Of course he would think that I like him after seeing me dressed up as him! This is a disaster!”</p><p>Marinette looked desperately at her bewildered kwami. “But Marinette,” Tikki said carefully. “You do like him.”</p><p>“I know, Tikki! But what if Adrien doesn’t like me back and he’s acting weird around me because he doesn’t feel the same way?”</p><p>Tikki smiled softly and Marinette found herself so grateful for the kwami’s patience. “Oh, Marinette. You won’t ever know until you talk to him. Maybe you could take this as an opportunity to ask if he’s feeling well. Open up a conversation! You don’t have to ask him directly, but showing him you care will help you both in the long run. It’ll be ok, Marinette. I promise!”</p><p>Marinette pondered her words for a moment, lost in thought. Tikki sat in her palm tracing small, soothing circles into her skin.</p><p>Of course these scenarios she had been imagining could be true, but Tikki was right. Talking to him was the only way to know for sure.</p><p>Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Ok, Tikki, you’re right. I’m gonna—”</p><p>The kwami flew quickly to her charges’ purse as the door next to Marinette swung open abruptly. Marinette barely held back a scream as she tried to discern who exactly opened the door she hadn’t even realized was there.</p><p>“M-Marinette? What are you doing out here? I thought everyone was already in class.”</p><p>Marinette blinked. What was Adrien Agreste doing in a janitors closet?</p><p>“I was, uh,” Oh crap, had she said that out loud? Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, his face beet red. “I was looking for a broom to clean up something I spilled! Yeah, that’s what I was doing.”</p><p>Marinette glanced down at his empty hands. “A broom?”</p><p>Adrien’s eyes went wide. He turned and rumaged through the closet. “Uh, yeah. I was sure I saw one in here.”</p><p>Marinette frowned. Adrien was never like this. Maybe Tikki was right and Adrien doesn’t feel good.</p><p>“Hey, Adrien? Are you—”</p><p>“Aha!”</p><p>Marinette reached for the door handle just as Adrien reached to close the door having found his trophy. She felt sparks eminate from where their hands grazed each other and she heard him suck in a breath before he pulled away.</p><p>“I found the broom,” He said quietly, staring intently at the floor. He didn’t make a move to walk away, but it didn’t seem like he wanted a conversation either.</p><p>Marinette hesitated for moment before stealing herself. “Adrien, are you feeling ok?”</p><p>Adrien finally met her eyes. “What do you mean?”</p><p>There was the out. She could say ‘nevermind’ and walk away and never have to have this conversation. Never have to have him possibly reject her. <em>Open up a conversation! </em>She heard her voice of reason, AKA Tikki, say in her mind. <em>Ok, Tikki</em>. She thought. <em>Please be proud of me</em>.</p><p>“You just seem off recently and I was hoping you weren’t getting sick.”</p><p>The corner of his lips pulled into a small smile. “No, I don’t think so. There’s just been,” He paused as if to find the right words to say. “There’s been a lot on my mind recently. I’m sorry if I made you worry.”</p><p>“No, no!” She held her hands up. “Don’t be sorry! I worry about everything!” <em>Did I just say that? </em>“Uh, I mean, not <em>everything</em>. I just worry about my friends is all.”</p><p>“Your friends?” If Marinette wasn’t in shock that she was having a normal conversation with the love of her life, she would’ve noticed the hopeful expression on his face.</p><p>“Yeah! I always want to help out anyone I can, so if you need to talk to someone, I’m here!” Marinette smiled.</p><p>Adrien smiled so genuinely that Marinette thought she was going to turn into a puddle right there on the floor. “You really are our everyday Ladybug.”</p><p>Marinette giggled at the irony. “Thank you.”</p><p>Adrien broke her gaze to look at his phone. “Aw, man. We’re really late to class.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marinette agreed after checking her own. “We should go.”</p><p>The couple walk down the hallway in comfortable silence, Marinette still reeling from the fact that <em>she</em> had a <em>real</em> conversation with <em>Adrien</em>. And he doesn’t seem to be mad at her either!</p><p>Adrien cleared his throat. “Um, by the way, I like the hair.”</p><p>“Huh?” Was Adrien blushing? No, that can’t be.</p><p>“The hair,” He cupped his hands over his head mimicking her buns. “It’s a good look on you.”</p><p>“You think so?” She was sure the color of her cheeks rivaled her Ladybug costume.</p><p>“Yeah,” He chuckled. “They look like little mouse ears.”</p><p>Marinette paled. He couldn’t possibly know she got the idea from her Multimouse transformation. Chat was the only one who even knew Multimouse existed.</p><p>Adrien winked at her as if they shared some kind of private inside joke. “Anyway, I might take you up on your offer. To talk, I mean. If that’s still ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course!”</p><p>Adrien looked relieved. “You’re amazing, Marinette,” She heard him say under his breath as he opened the door to the classroom. “Ladies first,” he said with a bow.</p><p>Marinette found her seat and pulled out her notebook. She was very grateful Mme. Bustier didn’t say anything as they walked in late together.</p><p>She could feel Alya’s questioning eyes on her, but she couldn’t bring herself to turn her head, her mind still reeling from what just happened.</p><p>Well, whatever it was, she was content to daydream the rest of class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Statues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alya needs the scoop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mayuralover asked where the broom went in the last chapter. I’ve got 3 possible explanations: 1) Marinette didn’t notice Adrien put the broom down, or 2) I wrote it at 2am when I should’ve been going to bed, or 3) the broom is actually a sentimonster and walked away of it’s own accord. Believe what you will. (hint: it was 2am. lesson one: always proofread your work, kids.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette should’ve known better than to think her reporter best friend wouldn’t want to know why she showed up late to study hall with Adrien Agreste <em>opening the door for her</em>.</p><p>“—And he bowed, Marinette! What in the world happened?” Alya gasped, sitting on Marinette’s chaise. “Girl, tell me <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>Marinette smiled as she turned in her computer chair towards her captive audience. “Nothing happened, really,” She started. “We bumped into each other in the hallway and he walked me to class. He was acting kind of funny though.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah he was acting funny!” Alya threw her hands up. “You looked amazing today! He must’ve thought you were hot stuff and was hiding that blush of his.”</p><p>“Actually,” Marinette tapped her finger to her chin. “You may be onto something.”</p><p>Alya’s eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of her skull. “What do you mean, ‘on to something’? What did he say, girl?!”</p><p>Marinette giggled. “He told me he liked my hair up like this.”</p><p>“He did WHAT?!” Alya stood up quickly and almost dropped her phone. “And you’re only <em>just now</em> telling me this?!”</p><p>“We had class!” Alya raised an eyebrow. “Also, I was still processing the face that we had an actual conversation where I didn’t sound like a babbling fool. Plus he complimented my hair! He complimented me, Alya!” Marinette swooned dramatically, raising the back of her hand to her forehead.</p><p>“Ok, that’s it,” Marinette looked up at her friend to see a determined expression on her face. “You’re going to confess to him, and soon.”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes went wide. “What?! Why?!”</p><p>“He’s complimenting you, girl! That means he likes you!”</p><p>“N-no it doesn’t!” Marinette held her hands up. “He could just be complimenting me like a model would compliment another model friend or something. Plus, every time I try to confess, something always goes wrong. Did I tell you about the last time?”</p><p>“Which one? The letter that ended up being a prescription for a laxative? Or the time on his fifth names day?”</p><p>Marinette shuddered at the reminder. She hadn’t thought about that day in a long time. “No, the other time. At the wax museum.”</p><p>Alya shook her head and sat back down. “You mean that time we all went together?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s a long story, but… He pretended to be a statue and so I tried to sike myself up to actually confess by…” Marinette squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to forget the embarrassment. “by confessing to a statue of him that wasn’t actually a statue and I almost kissed it.”</p><p>Marinette couldn’t see Alya’s face, but she could guess her friend was feeling the second hand embarrassment. “Oh, Marinette.”</p><p>“I know,” she groaned. “But it wasn’t all bad, I guess. I told him afterward I knew it was him the whole time and was pranking him back. He seemed to buy it since he didn’t start to act weird around me afterwards.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve sent Nino on an investigative mission.”</p><p>“I didn’t think about it, I guess.” Marinette finally opened her eyes to stare at the floor. “Besides, he told me in the care ride home he liked Kagami.”</p><p>“What?!” Alya shrieked again. “Why is this the first time I’m hearing about all of this?”</p><p>“I just felt really stupid, I don’t know.” Marinette slumped in her chair. “He didn’t technically say Kagami’s name anyway. He just said something about how the girl he likes doesn’t like his jokes. I assumed it was Kagami since they’re pretty much dating now.”</p><p>Alya got up and wrapped her arms around Marinette. “Well, if it’s any consolation, it doesn’t seem to me like they’re dating. Nino would be bugging me about double dates if they were, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>Marinette smiled. Alya always knew just how to comfort her and she was so grateful to have such an amazing friend. “I guess it helps. Anyway, I don’t want to think about it anymore. Do you want to watch a movie since you’re here?”</p><p>“Yeah, girl!” Alya said moving towards the trapdoor. “I heard about this new movie that came out pretty recently…”</p><p>Marinette followed her friend downstairs as she talked about the movie they were going to watch. She didn’t care. She was going to be brainstorming the letter she was going to confess to Adrien with. The newest one, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I officially have an outline for the rest of the month. It’s pretty rough still, but I am so excited to get it all out! This will officially be my longest story ever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aspik & Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette dreams about snakes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chappies in one day? It's more likely than you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first clue she had that this was a dream was the stars twinkling in the Parisian night sky. The second was Aspik sitting on her balcony railing looking at her with such softness she almost couldn’t stand it.</p><p>“Be careful, Princess,” he said with a smile. “ You should know, snakes tend to eat mice.”</p><p>She blinked at the nickname. Only Chat Noir called her that. “Princess?”</p><p>Aspik chuckled under his breath. “Sorry, is that one taken?”</p><p>She blushed. “No, you can call me Princess.”</p><p>“Good,” He said with such finality she shuddered. He got up from the railing and made his way towards her, kneeling beside the lawn chair. He brushed a stray hair behind her ear. “I could call you <em>ma souris</em> if you’d like.”</p><p>His breath against her ear sends a shiver down her spine. She nods, afraid that if she tried to speak, it would come out nonsense. Even in dreams, he rendered her speechless.</p><p>“And what name would my Princess like to call me?” His eyes bore into hers and for a moment, she was lost in them.</p><p>“<em>Mon coco</em>,” She exhaled with a delicate smirk, reaching out to caress his covered cheek.</p><p>He chuckled gently and leaned into her touch. He shut his eyes and placed a soft kiss to her palm. Marinette’s breath caught in her throat at the feel of his lips on her skin. She studied his face itching to burn this into her memory forever. She only wished his costume allowed his hair to flow free to grant her access to his silky locks.</p><p>Aspik finally met her eyes. “You are amazing, <em>ma souris</em>.”</p><p>Marinette smiled and rubbed her thumb over his mask wanting nothing more than to peel it off and truly <em>see</em> him. “You’re the amazing one.” She spoke softly. “You have super powers.”</p><p>He leaned forwards almost imperceptibly. “Do you know what I’d like to do with my power?”</p><p>“No,” She replied coyly. “What?”</p><p>She saw Aspik’s eyes dart to her lips as she spoke and she shuddered with anticipation. His fingers lifted her chin the slightest bit, giving her plenty of room to back away if she so desired. She felt his breath graze her lips. She was so close. “I’d want to relive this moment as many times as possible.”</p><p>Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she realized the weight of his words. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned towards him and let herself succumb to his mercy. Their lips met, soft and hesitant at first. Marinette’s heartbeat was deafening as she struggled to contain her giddiness. She felt him smile against her lips.</p><p>“What?” She asked, bumping his nose with hers.</p><p>“I just never thought I’d get to kiss you, My Lady,” He hummed resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>Marinette frowned. “My Lady?”</p><p>Slowly, she opened her eyes. Aspik’s head was bare letting his blond hair hang loose on his head. The green mask covering his eyes was replaced with a black one. Atop his head lay two cat-like ears… She gasped. “Chat Noir?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette bolted upright breathing heavily, the events from her dream replaying in her mind.</p><p>“Marinette,” Tikki rubbed her eyes beside her holder. “Are you alright?”</p><p>The events from her dream were already growing foggy. She checked the time on her phone. 4:18am. “I’m ok, Tikki. Just a strange dream is all.”</p><p>Tikki regarded her holder with concern before laying back down on her makeshift bed.</p><p>Marinette followed suit still unable to process what had just happened. <em>This has been a weird week,</em> she thought as she drifted off back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>According to one website I went to looking for french nicknames, 'mon coco' means 'my egg' which is apparently a pet name. Google translate picks it up as meaning 'my coconut' though. I still think its funny.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien writes a letter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien stared at the mostly blank page in front of him. Ladybug had suggested writing a letter to help understand what was happening in his conflicted heart.</p><p>
  <em>“How is writing a letter to her supposed to help my situation? I don’t even know if I like her,” Chat Noir questioned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ladybug shrugged. “I write letters to the boy I like all the time to sort out my feelings. It helps to put them on paper so you can put things into perspective.”</em>
</p><p>He frowned at the memory of her words. Under typical circumstance, whenever Ladybug would mention her love, he’d feel a sharp sting in his chest. But now… The pain was still there, but it was dull, and he found that thinking of Marinette helped to soothe the ache.</p><p>Sighing, he tapped his pen on the notepad staring at the 2 words he’d managed to write thus far: <em>Dear Marinette.</em></p><p>How did anyone even write a letter like this? Was he supposed to just let his thoughts flow on the page reflecting his stream of consciousness? Was he supposed to write a poem? Ladybug didn’t give him any instructions on the best way to go about this, so he assumed he could do whatever he wanted.</p><p>But that was the problem, wasn’t it? He had no idea what he wanted. That was why he was sat here, staring at a blank piece of paper his mind and heart flip flopping between two girls.</p><p>He threw his pen down on his desk and groaned. “This is hopeless.”</p><p>“You know you don’t have to give it to her, right?” Plagg offered from the bed. “Just write whatever you feel and then throw it away or something.”</p><p>Adrien considered the kwami’s words. It would feel pretty good to get everything he’s feeling off his chest and into the open. He picked back up his pen and just let his thoughts flow.</p><p>He wrote about her sweet smile, her gentle eyes, her lovely hair. He wrote about the freckles dotting her nose and how he wanted to spend however long it took to count them all. He wrote about her unfailing kindness, her sense of justice, her willingness to stick up for her friends. He wrote about her stammer, her awkwardness, her tardiness and how endearing it all was. She was passionate and peaceful, fierce and forgiving. She was loyal and trusting and hard working and she always had the right idea at the right time. She was clever and cunning and she never used those skills to hurt anyone. She was humble but confident, clumsy but graceful, timid but poised. She was Marinette, his everyday Ladybug.</p><p>Looking back at his words, he was struck by the similarities between his Lady and his friend. He had meant the words when he called her that the first time, but now…</p><p>He smiled. Ladybug was right, after all. Seeing the words written on the paper made him realize why he had started to have feelings for Marinette in the first place. She reminded him of his ladylove.</p><p>He read through his letter several times trying to make sense of everything. He now knew for sure that he had feelings for Marinette and they were incredibly similar, if not mirroring what he felt for Ladybug.</p><p>But the answer to that question only brought on more. Not to mention the guilt. How could he be in love with two girls at the same time? Sure they were very much alike, but was it really fair to Marinette? Did he only like Marinette because she reminded him of Ladybug, or did he like Marinette because she was Marinette?</p><p>Ladybug had turned him down so many times it didn’t seem as though she would ever see him the way he saw her. The possibility of pursuing Marinette made him wonder if he would be considering her a ‘second choice’ and, while she probably didn’t like him back, it wouldn’t be fair to her if she did. He would naturally tell her everything, because he wouldn’t be able to keep secrets from the girl he loved, so she would think he only pursued her because of their similarities and she would resent him for being considered ‘second best’ even though she isn’t.</p><p>Then again…</p><p>He had yet to consider another possible explanation for the abundance of similarities between the two girls that seemed to tug his heart in every direction.</p><p>What if… What if they were the same person?</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to be true. Their eyes held the same ferocity when faced with a challenge. Their bravery and loyalty never failed in their quest to help people in need. Marinette <em>had</em> to be Ladybug, he was sure of it.</p><p>But… She couldn’t have been Ladybug. He wouldn’t be so lucky that his two loves would be one.</p><p>He knew she wasn’t because Ladybug had entrusted her with the mouse miraculous and he’d witnessed them firsthand standing next to each other. He frowned as he reflected on that day. Even back then, he was so disappointed to discover the two of them, nearly identical, side by side.</p><p>Maybe Marinette’s cousin was Ladybug. Did Marinette even have family in Paris besides her parents?</p><p>Her grandfather lived not too far away. He laughed to himself as he remembered the taste test he was forced into by the two of them. Her bread was by far superior, but he couldn’t have admitted that. He was a superhero at the time and superheroes have to be impartial.</p><p>“I’m going to get a sign that says ‘no more face journeys’ and hang it above your bed.” Plagg’s annoyed voice rang through the room.</p><p>Blood ran to Adrien’s cheeks. “Sorry, Plagg. I was just—”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know what you were ‘just’.” The kwami made a face. “Why do you think about girls when you could be thinking about cheese?”</p><p>Adrien shook his head and checked the time. He’d spent a little too long lost in his thoughts which meant he was going to have to stay up a little later finishing that essay for tomorrow. “That’s because girls smell a lot nicer than cheese. Now could you be quiet? I have to do my homework.” His words, while snarky in nature, were filled with humor. He loved bickering with Plagg.</p><p>Adrien turned back to his desk and regarded his letter. He didn’t feel like he should toss it out, but he didn’t exactly have a place to hide it either. The maids came through once a day and he was sure Natalie snooped through his things every now and again while he was at school. He didn’t have anything against anyone knowing his thoughts, but he knew that everything would go back to his father and he certainly wasn’t ready for that conversation with the man. For all Adrien knew, Father would assume he was getting distracted in school and would force him to be homeschooled again. He shuddered remembering the coldness of the mansion during the day.</p><p>However, the thought of carrying it with him to school made him nervous as well. What if Marinette saw the letter where he embarrassingly gushed about his crush filling up both sides of the page? What if Nino saw it and thought he was a creepy stalker and told Alya and she told Marinette and Marinette stopped talking to him in fear of encouraging him?</p><p>He frowned as he carefully considered his choices eventually deciding on shoving it in the back of his binder. The mere possibility of being taken out of school over shadowed any other terrible scenario.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be working, kid?” Plagg laid on the post-its he had arranged in a makeshift bed.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Adrien grinned. “I’m working.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve noticed that my writing is typically very dialogue heavy. I challenged myself to put as little dialogue as possible in this one just to practice. Let me know how I did!<br/>Also, I am proud to say I finally got my sister to watch ML and now she’s just as obsessed as I am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hair Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien brings Marinette notes from school and neither of them are prepared.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve decided I love writing in Adrien’s perspective. I do have an outline and specific chapters from Marinette’s perspective as well, but my dudes… I sure love our beloved sunshine boi to be conflicted. Plus writing Adrien usually means I get to write Plagg dialogue and Plagg is quite possibly my favorite character in the entire show.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien wasn’t completely sure why he had insisted to bring Marinette the notes from class today. Alya had casually said something to Nino about dropping by the bakery later that night and Adrien jumped at the mention of her name. Adrien cringed as he recalled the earlier conversation.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll do it for you!” He practically shouted at Alya. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alya peered at him over the brim of her glasses. “You sure?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, it’s no problem at all!” He realized how eager he sounded and decided to tone it down a bit. “I mean, she’s done it for me before, so it only makes sense that I should make it up to her, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smirked at him and he realized just how subtle he was not. “Whatever you say, Buttercup. I’ll let her know.”</em>
</p><p>This brought him to his current position, outside the door to her family’s apartment. Her parents welcomed him immediately when he walked in the bakery doors. They each gave him a hug, Tom handed him a croissant, and directed him up the stairs before heading back to take care of their customers. He had never felt such a warm welcome or tasted a more delicious pastry in his life.</p><p>He stared at the doorbell, stomach doing flips. Why was he so nervous? He was just dropping off class notes for a friend. It shouldn’t matter how he felt about her. He had normal conversations with Ladybug all the time without issue and he was madly in love with her. This shouldn’t be any different. So why was it?</p><p>He steeled himself and reached out to press the button. His hand was visibly trembling as it hovered mere centimeters from sounding the alarm. His heart beat was deafening, so much so that Adrien was surprised she hadn’t heard it from inside the room.</p><p>Why was this so <em>hard</em>?</p><p>“Oh, for the love of gouda,” Plagg groaned before flying over and pushing the button himself. “There.”</p><p>Adrien stiffened and worked to relax his expression. He was a model after all; people only saw whatever expression he wanted them to see.</p><p>He took a deep breath as he heard her trapdoor open. His heart leaped in time with the creaks as she descended the ladder. He could do this. <em>Creak</em>. He could act like a normal human being around her. <em>Creak</em>. All he was doing was dropping off notes for school. <em>Creak</em>. He was only repaying a favor. <em>Creak</em>. For the girl he loved. <em>Creak</em>. He could <em>do</em> this.</p><p>Time slowed as he watched the knob turn. Nervous anticipation coursed through his veins. He quickly put on the façade he donned in his photoshoots, an expression he was all too familiar with. One that hid the raging thoughts in his head.</p><p>However, no amount of preparation, pep talks, or poise was able to help him once Marinette opened the door. His carefully constructed mask of indifference fell as he once again took in the sight of her. She was wearing the same pajama’s she wore that day she helped him escape his crazed fans. His eyes first landed on her parted lips, then to the blush that nearly covered her freckles, and finally to—</p><p>“Your hair is down—”</p><p>“You’re not Alya—”</p><p>Something in Adrien’s brain completely malfunctioned. Her hair fell gracefully on her shoulders, framing her face perfectly in the hallway light. She must have showered a couple hours ago because he could smell her shampoo with his enhanced abilities. He had a sudden and irresistible urge to reach out and run his fingers through it.</p><p>Adrien coughed in an attempt to focus. “Sorry, Alya said she would tell you I was coming.”</p><p>Marinette shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. “She didn’t.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Adrien’s gaze shifted to the floor. “I wanted to give you the notes you missed from class today. You know, since you helped me out last time.” He held out the folder unable to meet her eyes.</p><p>Marinette hesitated for a moment before taking the offering. “You didn’t have to give me anything back.” She said quietly.</p><p>“Sorry,” He muttered before turning to leave.</p><p>“Wait!” He felt her hand on his wrist and let her turn him around. He finally met her eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He watched as she found the right words, still very aware of where their skin made contact. “I was just surprised it was you and not Alya. Alya usually brings me school work when I miss a day and I guess she must’ve forgotten to tell me you were coming instead. Thank you for helping me out.”</p><p>She held his gaze and he was starting to find it incredibly difficult to think. “No problem,” he spoke softly. He was content to stay like this forever, staring into her beautiful bluebell eyes as the world around them dissolved into the background.</p><p>Suddenly, her gaze shifted and Adrien’s brain tumbled back down to Earth. His skin felt cold when she pulled her hand away.</p><p>“So are you sick?” Adrien couldn’t help his curiosity.</p><p>“Kind of,” She answered vaguely.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Kind of?”</p><p>“I’ve just…” Her brow furrowed in concentration. He could tell she was choosing her words carefully. “I haven’t been sleeping well lately, and apparently getting enough sleep is important for your health. Who knew?” She smiled, but he could see the uneasiness behind it. Adrien was an expert at spotting fake smiles. He practically wrote the book on them.</p><p>“Well, I’m not just a pretty face,” He joked. “I’m a great listener and occasionally I have good advice. If you ever need to talk about anything I’m here for you, ok? Or if you don’t want to talk and just want to be distracted I can do that, too. I’m good at being distracting.” He winked.</p><p>“Yes you are,” She sighed almost dreamily. “I mean, I will! I’d love to talk to you about anything.”</p><p>He smiled. “I look forward to it. See you tomorrow?”</p><p>She smiled and this time it reached her eyes. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks again for the notes.”</p><p>“No problem at all!” He turned to walk down the stairs and heard the door click shut behind him.</p><p>Talking to Marinette had always been so easy. He had to laugh at how ridiculous he was being earlier. He couldn’t even remember why he had been so nervous in the first place.</p><p>He turned to gaze at the closed door. Even if she didn’t return his feelings, Adrien decided he was so incredibly lucky to have her in his life. Even if he was just a friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She’s not sick or anything. Everyone needs mental health days every now and then, but I couldn’t see Marinette flat out telling Adrien she was having an 'anxiety day'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alternate Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmares of an abandoned timeline. <br/>*TW Brief mention of drugs*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for some angst my friends. <br/>Also I have tennis elbow for whatever reason. Maybe typing at weird angles? Idk I'm getting old and if I sleep slightly wrong, I'll be in pain for like, a week so it could be literally anything. Anyways, I’m probably going to be updating less frequently to rest my arm. I’m going to work on not getting too behind, though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien opened his eyes to a world bathed in blue. He sat up as he tried to gain his bearings. He felt a haze in his head as he surveyed his surroundings. He must’ve fallen asleep on top of a building though he couldn’t figure out where. The world around him looked vastly different than his city he was used to. If it wasn’t for a toppled billboard with one of his old perfume ads, he wouldn’t have known he was still in Paris.</p><p>He stands up and starts to explore, his mind still hazy. There’s something lingering in his head that’s causing this strange, disorienting feeling running through his whole body. He can’t seem to understand what that something is, but he can tell it’s strong. Maybe he was drugged?</p><p>He looks down at his gloved hands. That was odd. They were white. He brushed that off to the purveying cloud controlling his mind. Regardless, he couldn’t have been drugged if he was Chat N-Blanc<em>. Chat N-Blanc. </em></p><p>“Chat N-Blanc,” He tried to say his name out loud, but found it difficult. He shrugged. He guessed he had a new name. Maybe it had to do something with the color of his suit like it had last time.</p><p>He tried thinking back on the day he first became the black suited superhero, but he found those memories fuzzy. In fact, everything he tried to remember was fuzzy. The only clear thing he saw in his minds eye was his Princess, his Lady.</p><p>He smiled to himself as he thought of her. He remembered their first kiss in the Trocadero and the many kisses that followed. He remembered their many movie nights cuddled on his couch and on her chaise. He remembered their many Akuma battles and the few that occurred after they had both found each other out.</p><p>The battles in the last few months had been much more difficult than any they had faced before, but they had each other this time. And after each battle, they had run off together in abandoned alley ways, fire escapes, rooftops out of view of the public, anywhere they could be alone and together and completely and fully themselves, with and without masks.</p><p>He remembered the feel of holding her as she detransformed the first time. He could feel the tingle of her transformation and although it was sharp and electric, he wasn’t able to pull away. The sting of her detransformation was overshadowed entirely by <em>her</em>. He was holding his Princess, his Lady in his arms and they were one in the same and she knew about both sides of him and she still loved him.</p><p>He had watched as her spotted mask was replaced with the spotted freckles on her nose which he was never able to count. Every time he had tried to count them, she would catch him and punish him with distracting kisses and light scratches to his head and snuggles.</p><p>In the back of his mind, Adrien knew that these were not his memories. But the fog in his head grew stronger and he shrugged off that thought.</p><p>He finally came to sit on the edge of the building, legs dangling carelessly off the side. It wouldn’t matter if he fell. Not really. He knew she was never coming back. He couldn’t exactly remember why, but he knew it for certain. She was never coming back to save him. All he could do was wait.</p><p>“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady…” He sang the lullaby from his childhood. He wondered idly if his mother somehow knew what he would become, what he would do, and how badly he would destroy everything.</p><p>
  <em>“Chat Noir?”</em>
</p><p>He turned towards the voice. It had been too long since he had seen another person. Maybe his subconscious had created another illusion. He’d hallucinated about her before. But this one was different. He could <em>smell</em> her.</p><p>“My Lady? Oh I thought I’d lost you!”</p><p>He couldn’t seem to understand why she was backing away from him. She should want to help him. She loved him. And now she was back.</p><p>“What happened to you?” She shook her head. “No, don’t tell me. We’re going to fix everything.”</p><p>His heart leapt for the first time in months. “Of course we are!” He circled his prey. She was going to help him. “Now that you’ve come back to me and now that you’re going to give me your Miraculous!” He reaches up to grab the earrings from her ears.</p><p>“No!” He heard her shout, but she felt far away now. “You have to wake up,” Her distant shout fading into the background. He was losing her again.</p><p>“No,” He groaned. “No, I won’t.”</p><p>“It’s time to wake up,” He opened his eyes to see Natalie standing above his bed. “You have a photoshoot in Versailles in 2 hours. I expect you to be ready to leave in 20 minutes.” And with that, she left him to it.</p><p>Adrien sat up and rubbed his eyes surprised to find he’d been crying. He shook his head before getting up to take a shower trying his best to put this weird dream out of his head.</p><p>He could see the look on Ladybug’s face when he walked towards her. She was <em>terrified</em> of him. Even in the face of daily Akuma’s he had never seen that look on her features before. It didn’t fit on her features.</p><p>He felt the water rush down his features as he willed himself to forget. He hated the thought of Ladybug being afraid of him and what he could do.</p><p>And the thoughts of Marinette? He couldn’t make sense of them. In his dream, he was able to recall a true relationship with her. He somehow knew that she was his girlfriend and they were in love. He had held her as she transformed. He saw her face as she kissed him and he could see her telling him about her day, something so mundane and domestic he couldn’t help but sigh.</p><p>He turned off the faucet and went to get dressed. He didn’t even respond when Plagg tried to make a joke. He couldn’t pay attention to anything, the fog he felt in his nightmare carrying over into the day.</p><p>He had to say, out of all his dreams about Marinette being Ladybug, this one was by far the most dramatic and confusing. Why his horrible imagination would go to such lengths to torment him, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>He glanced over at the striped beret sitting on his shelf. ‘A gift from his fans in Brazil,’ Ladybug had said when she delivered it.</p><p>At the time, he wasn’t sure why he had kept it. He usually passed those off to Natalie and she would do whatever she does with them. Probably the garbage.</p><p>For some reason, the beret stood out to him now. He found himself walking towards to it without thinking. He picked it up and eyed the heart embroidery. The stitching was well done all over the whole thing. He’d never seen another one made. He found it hard to believe that random people in Brazil would take such special care to create such a unique accessory.</p><p>And why did he care so much about the hats origin all of the sudden? It felt important, though. Somehow it was starting to feel familiar, like he should know something that he didn’t, something he couldn’t. For a moment, he thought the hat carried Marinette’s familiar scent, but Ladybug and Marinette smelled remarkably similar. It must’ve been because Ladybug was the one who delivered it.</p><p><em>Knock, knock, knock.</em> “Adrien, we’re waiting on you.”</p><p>“Coming,” He called back to Natalie. He considered the beret for a moment before setting it back on his shelf.</p><p>“You ok, kid?” Plagg asked uneasily.</p><p>Adrien shook his head and steeled his features. “Yeah, just another weird dream is all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Charm Bracelets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien notices Marinette’s new keychain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the official prompt is Charm Bracelets, but they don’t really use them as bracelets in the show except for maybe once? I decided to just generalize it to be the lucky charms and have them use them as keychains. <br/>Also, thank you to everyone who has commented so far! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning came around and Marinette was dreading walking into school. Her weekend had been tough. Thursday night Adrien had seen her in her pajamas <em>again,</em> and the next night she woke up several times in the middle of the night with more nightmares about her encounter with Chat Blanc. Not to mention the Akuma she and Chat Noir had to fight for the majority of the day on Saturday followed up with her shift in the bakery on Sunday. To say she was tired was an understatement. She was <em>exhausted</em>.</p><p>She sat up in bed and silenced her alarm praying that today would be an easy day. She got dressed and went to grab her school bag over on her desk before her eyes caught something. The charm she received for her birthday was pushed towards the back of her desk under her computer screen. She considered the blue and yellow beads for a moment. She could use a bit of luck today she figured.</p><p>She grabbed the charm and pocketed it, deciding that during class she would turn it into a keychain. The last time she had worn it as a bracelet, Adrien had noticed and made a comment about it. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if he saw her wearing it the Monday after their awkward encounter.</p><p>In a strange twist of fate, one that she was incredibly grateful for, Marinette actually arrived at school earlier than Adrien.</p><p>“This is an actual historical event I’m witnessing right now.” Alya pulled her phone out and began recording. “Tell me, miss, is this the first time you’ve been to class on time on your own?”</p><p>Marinette was used to her friends teasing and decided to play along. “Why, yes it is Mademoiselle. ‘Twas by sheer luck I awoke on this morn at the sound of the roosters crows and donned mine own tunic to arrive henceforth at Ye Olde <em>le Collège Françoise Dupont</em>.” She bowed to finish her monologue.</p><p>Alya laughed and switched off her camera. “That is definitely going on Insta, girl. Just warning you.”</p><p>Marinette just stuck her tongue out at her as Mme. Bustier began her lesson for the day.</p><p>She reached into her bag and fished out the charm and a paperclip. She tied the extra string to the paperclip and affixed it to the zipper of her backpack. She considered the rigging she had created and frowned. It didn’t look right and she knew she could do better. She removed the paperclip and stared into her pencil bag inspecting her options. Her eyes brightened with creativity as she spotted a marker. She carefully removed the knot she had made and wrapped the paperclip around her marker. She had created a slightly wobbly key ring for her new charm.</p><p>This time when she surveyed her work, she was pleased. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice. She really didn’t want him to get suspicious about her feelings towards him. She couldn’t risk losing his friendship.</p><p>She focused her attention back to the board and noticed the lack of blond hair obstructing her vision.</p><p>“Where’s Adrien,” She whispered to Alya.</p><p>Alya shrugged. “I’ll text Nino.”</p><p>A few beats passed. Alya slid her phone over. <em>Photoshoot</em>, Nino had replied. “Sorry,” she whispered back.</p><p>Marinette was simultaneously relieved and disappointed and slumped in her seat until it was lunch time.</p><p> </p><p>Usually when he had a photoshoot, Adrien was gone from school the entire day, so she wasn’t expecting to see him walking in the front doors.</p><p>“What’s he doing here? He usually eats lunch at home,” Marinette thought to herself.</p><p>“Maybe he wants to eat lunch with a certain someone?” Alya nudged her with a wink.</p><p>Marinette barked out a laugh. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s it.”</p><p>“Nino!” Adrien called out as he climbed the stairs two at a time.</p><p>“Hey dude! What are you doing here? Doesn’t your old man usually make you eat at home?” Nino clapped his friend on the back.</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien was brimming with excitement. “But he said since I was at a photoshoot all morning, he said I could go eat lunch at your house today!” He paused and held up his hands. “That is, if it’s ok with you?”</p><p>“Sorry, Buttercup,” Alya interrupted putting her arm around her boyfriend. “I’ve claimed him for the day.”</p><p>“Yeah, man, sorry. We’ve got plans. I’m sure someone else in our class would love to have lunch with you!” Nino said apologetically.</p><p>Marinette watched as Adrien’s face fell for the briefest of seconds before beaming at his friend. “Ok, guys! Have a great time.”</p><p>She stood with Adrien watching the couple walk away. Marinette almost thought she had imagined his disappointment what with how enthusiastic he had been. She studied his expression struggling to find a hole somewhere in his mask; she was sure it was a mask.</p><p>He must’ve felt her scrutinizing stare and turned to meet her eyes, smiling brightly. “They love each other a lot, don’t they?”</p><p>He almost had her convinced that he wasn’t bothered. Almost.</p><p>“Do you want to come to my house for lunch today?” She offered before she could stop herself. She couldn’t stand knowing that her friend was suffering in silence when there was something she could do about it.</p><p>His smile widened and this time it reached his eyes. “Really? Are you sure?”</p><p>She pulled her eyes away from him and started down the stairs. “Yeah, of course! My maman always makes me way too much food anyway,” She said stifling the panic rising in her chest screaming ‘<em>what are you doing</em>?’.</p><p>She could practically feel his excitement as he followed her towards the door. “That’d be awesome, Marinette. Thank you!”</p><p>Her eyes threatened to pop out of her head. She wasn’t expecting him to accept her invitation! Why would he even want to hang out with her anyway? She wasn’t famous, she wasn’t a model, she wasn’t a superhero (well, right now anyway). She was just a girl in his class.</p><p>“Hey, is that the charm I made you?” His voice broke her out of her thoughts and she stopped.</p><p>“Yeah,” She turned and watched him regarding her keychain with interest.</p><p>“That was clever making it into a keychain. I just keep mine in my pocket.” Sure enough, he pulled the charm out of his jeans. “I can’t wear it during photoshoots, and I don’t like leaving important things in the dressing rooms, so I just carry it like this.”</p><p>“You still hold onto that?” She exhaled in disbelief.</p><p>He straightened. “Of course! It’s a one of a kind lucky charm from my everyday Ladybug.”</p><p>She took careful notice to the way he said ‘my’.</p><p>Adrien’s stomach let out a growl and Marinette couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get something to eat,” She said as they resumed their trek towards the bakery’s apartment.</p><p>If she didn’t know any better, she would say she could feel his eyes on her the whole way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien tests out his lucky charms effectiveness with a challenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Relative to this next chapter: in France, kids have an hour lunch break that most of them go home for from what I understand. <br/>Which is completely weird to me living in America with like, 20 minute lunches maximum. My last job I only got 15 minutes and I had to stay on site the whole time. Like, I’m an Adult and I don’t even get to go home for an hour during the day. Anyway it’s unfair and I feel personally attacked by this fact.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know,” Adrien piped up in the middle of lunch. “I never actually got to see just how well your charm works in relation to video games.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Marinette asked before taking another bite.</p><p>“Well, there was an Akuma right after you gave me the charm. So I never got to see if it worked for the game.”</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Are you doubting my charm?”</p><p>Having Adrien over for lunch had turned out to be a lot less awkward than she had thought it would be. In fact, she could say it was going really well. They had been throwing puns back and forth and discussing different school projects. He talked about piano practice and she said she’d always wanted to learn an instrument.</p><p>They even had a light hearted debate over who was the better superhero, Ladybug or Chat Noir. Obviously Marinette argued on Chat’s behalf; she couldn’t very well root for herself. She was surprised at how fervently he defended Ladybug though. The thought that he held her other side in such high esteem filled her with confidence so much so she dared to throw his flirtiness back at him for once. After all, she was had practice acting coy around Chat. How different could it be with Adrien?</p><p>“Of course not,” Adrien said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Funny, that look reminded her so much of Chat. “I’m only saying I haven’t been able to prove its effectiveness.”</p><p>“I smell a challenge,” Marinette goaded before she could stop herself.</p><p>“Do you? Because all I smell is your inevitable defeat,” Adrien smirked.</p><p>“You might want to check your nose. I think what you’re smelling is yourself,” She went to turn on the console.</p><p>Adrien grabbed a controller. “I have it on good authority that my sense of smell is never wrong.”</p><p>She giggled. “We’ll see.”</p><p>He was acting so much like Chat it was hard to stop herself from reacting like she would if she was Ladybug. The trademark smirk, the gleam in his eye, the casual winks. It was an entirely new side of Adrien she had never seen before. And she <em>liked</em> it. She liked it so much it scared her. It scared her because it was too close to Chat. Too similar to her partner. She was starting to feel whiplash.</p><p>She loaded up her copy of <em>Ultimate Mega Strike III </em>and they each picked their players.</p><p>She side eyed Adrien while the match loaded up. She still couldn’t believe she was actually flirting with him. The same way she bantered with Chat. She frowned. Why did that thought make her feel so… bad? Sure, she loved Chat, but he wasn’t anything like Adrien. Except… he was. She’d just discovered Adrien was a lot like Chat. Had he always been this way and she had never noticed?</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted when the match began. She focused on the screen and hit the buttons in accordance to his attacks.</p><p>“Take that!” He yelled as he jabbed at the buttons sending his avatar into a flying kick.</p><p>“Not so fast,” She easily countered his attack with a double barrel roll to the side throwing him a quarter super plus heavy kick.</p><p>She quickly picked up on his fighting style. He even <em>fought</em> like Chat Noir, using moves that nearly sacrificed his life in order to gain the upper hand on his opponent. She had to admit it was pretty effective tactic in the game as he ended up winning, much to her chagrin.</p><p>He set the controller down and cracked his knuckles. “Well, I guess I have you to thank for this spectacular win.”</p><p>“Whatever,” She retorted with a smile. “I was going easy on you.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you were.”</p><p>Suddenly the alarm on her phone rang out in the living room causing them both to jump. “We gotta get back to school.”</p><p>She turned to gather her stuff, but he caught her hand. “Marinette,” He looked like he wanted to say more, so she waited. “This was really fun.”</p><p>She could feel her anxiety returning quickly. She knew if she opened her mouth she would start stammering again and all the progress she had made with him today would have been for nothing. She settled for nodding.</p><p>A few beats passed as they stared at each other. He swallowed. “Would you like to come to my house for lunch sometime this week? I could show you some piano basics if you’d like.”</p><p>Marinette was surprised she didn’t faint right there. All of the confidence she had before during their playful banter was completely drained. She was in complete disbelief. If someone had told her this morning that she was going to be asked out on a kind of date with Adrien Agreste AKA Love Of Her Life she would’ve walked away laughing. But she was just asked out. On a date. With Adrien Agreste. The Love Of Her Life.</p><p>Again, she couldn’t trust her voice since most of her brain had shut down. She just nodded.</p><p>He beamed at her. “Awesome! I’ll have to ask Father about it, of course, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. He’s said before that you’re a very promising designer. Natalie should be able to fit it in my schedule.”</p><p>Marinette shook her head to try to reboot her head. She broke his stare to toss the dishes in the sink and gather her stuff. There was too much that just happened for her to process. Adrien Agreste just invited her to his house for a piano lesson and he said Gabriel Agreste liked her designs. She was absolutely going to have to call Alya tonight.</p><p>“Let me know which day works out,” Marinette nearly choked out.</p><p>“I’ll text you once I know for sure. Although,” He paused, his brow creasing. “Sometimes Father will change his mind short notice. If he switches the plans on me, I will figure something else out, ok?”</p><p>He smiled at her, but his eyes held pain. She wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him everything was ok. But she couldn’t. So she smiled back.</p><p>“Ok!” She replied, checking the time. “Oh, no. We’re going to be late to school.”</p><p>Adrien shrugged. “We better get going then.” He picked up his bags and opened the door. “Shall we?” He said with a bow.</p><p>She giggled, her blush making its way back on her cheeks. “We shall.”</p><p>He really is so much like Chat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Piano Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette goes to Adrien’s house for a piano lesson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. I would say sorry for the chapter length inconsistencies on all these, but I know if I was a reader, I'd appreciate it. I hope all of you do, too! I mean, I had to google how to play the piano for this, so..<br/>Also, I saw a post on tumblr the other day about how in fanfic when Adrien starts to like Marinette most people make him act more like Marinette instead of Chat Noir because Chat is how Adrien acts when he has a crush. Anyway, I thought it was a good point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my goodness, Tikki,” Marinette squealed as she looked down at her phone. “He wants me to come over <em>today</em>!”</p><p>“That’s so exciting, Marinette,” the kwami replied.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Marinette could feel her excitement bubbling in her chest. “I’m actually going over to his house today. <em>And</em> he’s going to teach me to play the piano. This is the best day of my life!” Marinette flopped backwards onto her chaise.</p><p>“Marinette!” Her maman called from the kitchen. “You’re going to be late!”</p><p>Marinette squeaked, ran to get her things, and scrambled down the ladder. She didn’t want to make a bad impression on Adrien today of all days. (Never mind that this sort of behavior was something he had most likely become accustomed to.)</p><p>She ran across the street with a croissant shoved in her mouth as she attempted to make it to class before the bell rang.</p><p>She ran in with just a few seconds to spare, quietly returning the blonds enthusiastic wave while she made her way to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette tried her best to pay attention to Mme. Bustier. She really did. But the back of Adrien’s head was much more interesting. It was all she could do to not make goo-goo eyes at his hair the entire class.</p><p>The second their teacher called for their morning break, Adrien whipped around to see Marinette.</p><p>“Hey, are you able to come today?” He asked. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he looked hopeful.</p><p>“Uh, yeah! I can!” She stuttered.</p><p>He grinned from ear to ear. “That’s awesome. It’s going to be so much fun.”</p><p>“Can’t wait!”</p><p>“Wait, what’s happening today?” Alya piped up from her chat with Nino.</p><p>Adrien turned to her excitedly. “Father said Marinette could come over to my house for lunch and I was going to teach her a few notes on the piano.”</p><p>Alya’s eyes bulged out of her head. “You guys are… what?”</p><p>Adrien cocked his head. He was so cute when he did that, almost like a kitten. “I’m going to teach her some piano during lunch today. After all, a few days ago I ate at her house and destroyed her at <em>Ultimate Mecha Strike III. </em>I think she deserves to win at something, don’t you?<em>”</em></p><p>“Hey, hey, hey.” Marinette retorted with a smirk. She may be nervous in front of her crush, but she will never let anyone trash talk her. “You did not <em>‘destroy’</em> me. I already told you, I <em>let</em> you win.”</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Prince-” She watched as the color drained from his face.</p><p>
  <em>Did he almost call me… Princess?</em>
</p><p>“Alright class, back to your seats, please,” Mme. Bustier called out.</p><p>Adrien gave her a shy smile before turning around and slumping in his seat. Marinette sat back in hers reeling. He tried to call her Princess. That was Chat Noir’s nickname for Marinette. And <em>only</em> Chat Noir’s. She hadn’t even told Alya about it. How could Adrien have known about it? Chat could’ve told him about it, but why would he have brought <em>that</em> of all things up?</p><p>Unless…</p><p>Unless he knew because he <em>was</em> Chat Noir.</p><p>She shook her head. That was ridiculous. Sure, they had a few similarities, but that didn’t mean they were the same person. As much as she tried, she couldn’t picture Adrien Agreste traipsing around Paris dressed in leather and fighting the forces of evil. (Although, thinking about him in leather wasn’t as hard as she would’ve liked.)</p><p>It had to have been a coincidence, right?</p><p>She knew what Tikki would say, ‘You’ll never know unless you ask him.’ As always, she knew the kwami was right. She should ask him what that whole thing was about. She should, but could she? Regardless, she was determined to try.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was brought out her daydreams by the bustle of the classroom as her friends were packing up their things to head out for lunch. She bent down to grab her bag and froze. It was lunch time which meant in less than ten minutes she was going to be at Adrien’s house, eating lunch at Adrien’s table, playing Adrien’s piano, sitting on Adrien’s couch.</p><p>She was about to make an absolute fool of herself. She was going to babble incoherently and he was going to shun her and throw her out of his house and his father was never going to approve of her designs and she would be disgraced in the fashion world so she would have to go into hiding underground and design clothes for the black market criminal gangs—</p><p>“Marinette? Do you need help getting—”</p><p>“I’m fine!” She sat up right as Adrien knelt down to help. His forehead collided with hers with a smack.</p><p>“Oh, no! I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” Marinette panicked.</p><p>Adrien laughed. “I’m fine, I’m fine. How about you?”</p><p>“I’m good, I think.” Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. “I’m sorry, I just got distracted is all.”</p><p>Adrien maintained his smile as he stood up holding her bag. “It’s alright. No harm, no foul, right?”</p><p>She relaxed and shouldered her backpack. “Right.” It was unreal how he was able to calm her nerves without even doing much of anything. He made her comfortable and safe and unjudged. She marveled at the effect he had on her.</p><p>Adrien checked his phone. “My bodyguard is here. Shall we?” He bowed and cocked his head towards the door.</p><p>She giggled and lead the way out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch at the Agreste mansion was awkward to say the least. The table itself was twice the length of her room, maybe longer. The astronomically high ceilings and marble floors caused every word of their hushed conversation to resonate. She counted herself lucky his father was busy with work because she already felt so vulnerable in the imposing house. Adding in the intimidating nature of Gabriel Agreste, her favorite fashion designer and father to the most wonderful boy in the world, would’ve certainly thrown her into a full blown panic attack. She couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to live in this house every single day. Nothing could be a secret; the echo’s would betray every step, every word.</p><p>She didn’t begin to feel comfortable until they made it back to his bedroom, which was not what she was expecting to feel. But the juxtaposition of the lifeless rooms and hallways of the rest of the house to Adrien’s warm, colorful room gave her a peace she wasn’t able to understand.</p><p>She followed Adrien over to the grand piano in the center of the room. “Sorry my father wasn’t able to join us today. He’s usually busy, but I thought he might make an exception for a guest.”</p><p>She studied the look on his face carefully. He was very good at hiding things from people, she guessed, but she was better at reading people. “Do you guys eat together often?”</p><p>He barked out a laugh so bitter it startled her. “Rarely, if ever.” He sighed and turned to her with a practiced smile. “But it’s alright. I may be able to talk him into letting me go to your house more often for lunch. Your family is so nice!”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “You-you want to-to come over again?”</p><p>He beamed. “Of course! I wouldn’t ever want to impose, but if it’s ok with your family, and you, I’d be honored to be a guest at the Dupain-Cheng residence again.”</p><p>She felt her face heat up again. “Yeah, that’d be awesome.”</p><p>“Awesome,” He said as he patted the seat on the piano bench next to him. <em>Right</em> next to him. She tried so hard to sit comfortably on the bench without touching him, but the bench was too small. Her leg was pressed up against his and she felt like it was on fire. “Sorry, it’s a bit of a tight fit on here for two people. Are you comfortable?”</p><p>“Mhmm,” she forced out. She knew she looked like a tomato. She just knew it.</p><p>“Ok,” He chuckled and she felt like she was melting. “Do you know any of the notes?”</p><p>
  <em>Ok, breathe, Mari. Just breathe.</em>
</p><p>“I know a couple,” she managed.</p><p>She watched as Adrien checked the time on his phone and frowned. “Hmm,” He thought out loud. “We don’t have a lot of time to teach a whole lot.” He thought for a while and she could see the gears turning in his head. “I got it!” He exclaimed. He got up from the seat and stood behind her. One arm on either side of her, he set his fingers on the keys. “Put your hands on top of mine.”</p><p>She blinked. “What?”</p><p>“We don’t have time for a proper lesson,” he shrugged. “This way you can know what it feels like to play.”</p><p>She was sure he could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest. She could feel his breath on her neck, the warmth of his chest pressed against her back, his hair tickling her ear. Eyes wide, heart thrumming, she slowly set her hands on top of his.</p><p>She watched completely captivated as his fingers began to dance over the keys. A beautiful melody rang throughout the room and reverberated like a concert hall, the sound surrounding and inspiring her. His fingers moved from note to note with a grace any ballerina would be jealous of. She closed her eyes and focused on the muscles of his hands as they twitched with each note he pulled from the piano.</p><p>“Push the right pedal,” she heard him whisper in her ear. She did and the room filled with the dissonance of elongated notes. “Ok, let off and push it again,” he instructed. She smiled, the uplifting melody ringing around her again.</p><p>He guided her with the pedal a few more times, and with each action, she felt more confident. She let her head fall back on his shoulder completely entranced in the music they were creating. “Ok, big finish. Hit that pedal,” he murmured as he played the final chord.</p><p>They stayed in their position until the last of the echo’s had muffled. She was loathe to move from her spot, the most relaxed she had been since she became the guardian. Adrien moved first, sitting backwards on the bench, hips touching.</p><p>“Good job,” he whispered, his voice low.</p><p>She met his eyes, still dizzy from their song. “It was all you,” she gulped.</p><p>“Nonsense,” his lips rose into a soft smile. “It wouldn’t have sounded half as good without your fancy pedaling.”</p><p>His eyes drifted to her lips for the briefest of seconds. In her daze, she wasn’t quite sure if that’s what she had seen, but her breath hitched all the same.</p><p>
  <em>Beep, beep, beep. </em>
</p><p>The alarm on Adrien’s phone caused both of them to jump off the bench.</p><p>“That’s my alarm-“</p><p>“It must be-“</p><p>“Time to go!” They stammered in unison. Marinette couldn’t be bothered to appreciate their comedic timing. Her skin was still singing with the warmth of his touch.</p><p>They gathered their things and made their way to the car in silence, the tension as palpable as the music they had made mere minutes before.</p><p>Marinette sat in the car trying to commit everything to memory and wondering if what had just happened had actually just happened.</p><p>“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Adrien’s voice broke the silence.</p><p>She turned at the sudden noise. He looked so worried, almost pained. “N-no. It’s ok.”</p><p>He met her eyes finally. “Are you sure? I would never want to make you uncomfortable. You’re too important.”</p><p>Her stomach fluttered. “Yeah, I’m sure. I liked cool. Um, I mean,” Marinette sighed. “I was trying to say ‘I liked it’ and ‘It was cool’ at the same time.”</p><p>“You’re so cute, Marinette,” Adrien chuckled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“When you stumble over your words. I think it’s cute,” He shot her a smile that made her knees weak.</p><p>“I, uh,” Marinette gaped.</p><p>He laughed again, and she knew she would never tire of that sound. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>When they arrived at the school, Adrien got out of the car first and held out his hand to assist her, which after his compliments she was grateful for.</p><p>She walked into class floating on air and as she sat down behind him, she knew she wasn’t going to be paying attention to class the whole rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Scarf Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nino let’s the truth slip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chappie is considerably shorter than the last one, and based on what my plan is for tomorrow’s, it’ll probably be shorter than the next one too. I didn’t have a lot of inspo for this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’re finally admitting you like Marinette, huh?” Nino chastised on video chat.</p><p>“What do you mean by ‘finally’?”</p><p>Adrien watched Nino roll his eyes. “Oh, c’mon, man. It’s obvious you’re into her. You should just ask her out already.”</p><p>Adrien held up his hand. “Woah, hold up. I don’t even know if she likes me back!”</p><p>Nino gave him a blank stare.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Dude,” Nino said flatly. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Adrien shook his head. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“She is so into you. You’re apparently the only one who doesn’t see it.”</p><p>Adrien stiffened. “But… But she used to avoid me all the time. Until recently I thought she hated me.”</p><p>“Nah, dude,” Nino said flippantly. “She likes you.”</p><p>His brow furrowed as he tried to understand. “She hasn’t said anything.”</p><p>The DJ shrugged. “Nah, but she’s given you gifts and stuff before.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Soooo,” Nino exhaled. “She likes to give presents to people she cares about. Handmade stuff. Fashion and all that.”</p><p>Adrien pondered that for a moment. “I don’t think Marinette has given me anything handmade like that before, though.”</p><p>“Uh, dude,” Nino chided. “The scarf?”</p><p>“What scarf?”</p><p>“The blue scarf.”</p><p>“The blue scarf?”</p><p>“Yeah, dude. She made it for you for your birthday. Don’t you remember?”</p><p>Adrien frowned. He didn’t remember getting a gift from her for his birthday. And a scarf? The only scarf he had ever received was from his… father.</p><p>“So,” his mouth was dry as he connected his thoughts. “The scarf my father gave me for my birthday was actually from… Marinette?”</p><p>Nino paled. “Oh, crap. I forgot you didn’t know.”</p><p>His words fell on deaf ears as Adrien worked to gather all the pieces. “So, my father stole credit for a present that was actually from Marinette? That’s actually not surprising. It makes more sense than him giving me an actual gift, honestly.” Adrien barked out a bitter laugh.</p><p>“I’m sorry, dude. Want me to punch him-”</p><p>“Wait, why didn’t Marinette say something about it? I wore to school the next day.”</p><p>Nino shrugged. “I don’t know, dude. You looked really happy that your dad did something cool for once. Maybe she didn’t want to ruin that for you.”</p><p>Adrien smiled. If that were true, she really would be the most selfless person he knew.</p><p>“Maybe,” he mused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Movie night with our favorite friend group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adrinette cuddles? In my fic? It's more likely than you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How Adrien had been convinced to lie to his father about his whereabouts, he wasn’t entirely sure. But here he was sitting next to Marinette at Alya’s house watching a random superhero movie.</p><p>The movie Nino had chosen was incredibly slow paced and, if he was being honest, it was so dreadfully boring. Everything the characters were doing made absolutely no sense. He chalked his disinterest up to the fact that he was a superhero and was therefore disillusioned by the way the movies portrayed everything about it.</p><p>He eventually stopped paying attention to the screen altogether to favor the girl sitting next to him on the couch. In fact, he was hyperaware of how close he was to his new love and couldn’t help sneaking a few lingering glances her way. She only caught him once and the light dusting of pink across her cheeks made his heart soar.</p><p>He had noticed that after his conversation with Ladybug a few days ago, being around Marinette was a lot less nerve racking. Sure, he was nervous she would reject him, but the fear of being unfaithful to Ladybug or unfair to Marinette was gone.</p><p>He had realized that there would always be a piece of his heart that belonged to his lady love, but he knew in his heart that there wasn’t much hope for a future with her since they had to keep their identities a secret.</p><p>With that in mind, he decided to explore his feelings towards Marinette and he began to realize just how much he cared about her. And now that he knew she probably felt the same way, he was starting to get bolder in his flirtations.</p><p>Although, he still got flustered at the prospect of her returning his feelings, though. After all, he’d been turned down by Ladybug for over a year so he wasn’t used to the idea of someone wanting him as much as he wanted them.</p><p>Nino’s snoring brought him out of his reverie. He looked over and saw the couple passed out on their couch.</p><p>“I didn’t know Alya was dating a lawn mower,” Marinette whispered.</p><p>Adrien chuckled. “I think <em>weed</em> better follow suit.”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes in annoyance, but her smile gave her away. “Oh, stop. You’re almost as bad as-” She cut herself off abruptly.</p><p>“As bad as who?” He asked, curiously.</p><p>She hesitated. “Promise me you won’t laugh?”</p><p>“I’ll do no such thing,” he teased.</p><p>“Then I won’t tell you.” She stuck her tongue out at him before turning back towards the movie.</p><p>He was really enjoying this silly, comfortable side of Marinette. “Ok, ok. I promise.”</p><p>She eyed him suspiciously before letting out a long sigh. “You can’t tell anyone this, not even Alya.”</p><p>His eyebrows shot up. She was trusting him with something she hadn’t even told her best friend.</p><p>“Actually, why am I even telling you this? It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>Adrien grabbed her hand gently. “Hey, I promise I won’t tell. But you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, ok?”</p><p>“I went on a date Chat Noir once,” she hissed, her face turning a brilliant shade of red. “And your puns reminded me of him.”</p><p>Adrien blinked. Of course he remembered their date, but he couldn’t let her know that. “You dated Chat Noir?”</p><p>Marinette buried her face in her hands. “Yeah. But he turned me down for Ladybug, which I expected,” she muttered. “Anyway, you act kind of like him sometimes.”</p><p>Adrien swallowed. He hadn’t planned for her to bring this up and he wasn’t sure how to handle this. He settled on playing dumb. “I do?”</p><p>“A little. And not just the jokes,” she took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. “You… you almost called me a nickname he used for me the other day.”</p><p>So she had noticed. He had chided himself for that slip-up when it happened. “What name?”</p><p>“Princess,” she said quietly.</p><p>His heart was racing. She was too close to discovering his identity and he had no idea what to do. All he knew was that he needed to get her mind away from connecting the dots. He looked away from her curious gaze.  “Well, at least you got to date your superhero crush.”</p><p>Her brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I used to have a huge crush on Ladybug,” he confessed, trying his best to diffuse the situation.</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So you don’t anymore?”</p><p>He met her eyes again and willed her to see how he truly felt about her. “Not anymore.”</p><p>“What changed?” she asked, her voice small.</p><p>“I realized something,” he held her gaze. He wasn’t ready to confess to her. Not yet. He still hadn’t completely let go of Ladybug. But he could feel himself falling hard and fast for the girl in front of him. He really didn’t want to screw this up.</p><p>She cleared her throat and became very interested in her fingernails. “I can’t believe your dad let you spend the night at Alya’s.”</p><p>He smiled, both grateful and disappointed in the change of subject. “Technically, he didn’t.”</p><p>She gaped at him. “Did you sneak out?”</p><p>“No, I would never,” He said, the irony not lost on him. “I may have told him there was an important project I had to work on with Nino. He thinks I’m at Nino’s house for the night.”</p><p>“You’re not going to get in trouble with him, are you?”</p><p>“Not if I’m at Nino’s house by the time the car comes to pick me up.”</p><p>Marinette hummed in response.</p><p>“What about you? Your parents let you have a sleepover with boys?”</p><p>She grimaced. “Not exactly. My parents think it’s just me and Alya. My maman would be scandalized if she knew Alya’s mom let Nino stay the night.”</p><p>Adrien nodded his understanding, letting a comfortable silence settle between them.</p><p>“Looks like it’s over,” she said after a few minutes.</p><p>He looked up to see the credits rolling across the screen. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Do you want to sleep on the couch or the floor?”</p><p>He flashed her a mischievous grin. “I’m sure we could both fit.”</p><p>“What?” Her eyes went wide.  </p><p>He chuckled. Man, he loved seeing her get flustered. “I’m just kidding. I’ll take the floor.” He moved to get up and grab some blankets but was stopped by her hand on his wrist.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>He turned and took in the sight of her flushed face, messy hair. She was truly a sight to behold. His mouth went dry.  </p><p>“You can sleep on the couch if you want.” She wouldn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>He shook his head. “I can’t make a lady sleep on the floor.”</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut. “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>His head tilted to the side as he tried to understand. How could he sleep on the couch if she wasn’t sleeping on the floor?</p><p>Oh.</p><p><em>Oh</em>.  </p><p>“Okay,” he said dumbfounded as he sat back down on the couch. His heart was pounding as he made himself comfortable under his blanket before beckoning her to lay next to him. She hesitated momentarily before laying down between his body and the back of the couch, resting her head and hand on his chest.</p><p>“Comfy?” She squeaked.</p><p>“Yep,” He replied breathlessly. “You?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He knew without a shadow of a doubt she could feel his erratic heartbeat beneath her fingertips. “Goodnight, Marinette.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>His skin was electric under her touch and the heady aroma of her shampoo flooded his senses until everything was her; her figure pressed flush against his side, her hair tickling his chin. It took everything in him to keep his breathing under control. He tried to keep his mind occupied by tracing shapes where his hand rested on her upper arm.</p><p>After a while, he heard her breathing slow and felt her relax fully into him. He smiled and grabbed the hand resting on his chest with his free hand. Sure she was asleep, he pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>“Goodnight, Princess,” he murmured as he let sleep overtake him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien decides to sacrifice his own happiness for hers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien lay in bed replaying his morning over and over in his head.</p><p>He had woken up with Marinette in his arms, her legs tangled in his. For a long time, he pretended to stay asleep so he could savor this moment. He resumed tracing his fingers tenderly over her arm and started drawing out letters and phrases on her skin. <em>Marinette. I like you. I think you like me too. I am Chat Noir. </em></p><p>When she finally stirred, she looked up sleepily at him and he was starstruck. He would have killed to wake up next to her every morning if it meant she looked like this. Her hair was messy, her cheeks flushed, her lips sparkling in the morning light sifting through the window. She stared at him for a moment with confusion, before her eyes blowing wide. She made no attempt to get up which made him happy.</p><p>“Morning, sleepy head,” he said finally.</p><p>“How-how long have you been up?” she stuttered, her voice rough with sleep.</p><p>“A while,” he decided on the truth. “I didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>She rubbed her eyes and yawned. “What time is it?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>He heard Nino snore from the other couch.</p><p>She hummed. “Probably still early since Alya isn’t up yet.”</p><p>He made a face. “She stays up late <em>and</em> gets up early?”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes and nodded. “I don’t understand it either.”</p><p>She started to get up, but Adrien tightened his grip. “Wait,” Her eyes went wide again. “We don’t have to get up yet.” He didn’t ever want to let her go.</p><p>“I know, but,” she blushed, but still pushed the covers off of them. “I gotta <em>go</em>.”</p><p>His cheeks got hot. “Oh, sorry. Go ahead.”</p><p>She wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I can come back, though. You know, if you want.” Her voice was small, and he wondered vaguely if she was as nervous as he was.</p><p>“Yes, please,” he exhaled in relief.</p><p>She smiled timidly and scampered off.</p><p>Unfortunately, before she was able to crawl back next to him on the couch, their friends had woken up and they all began to cook breakfast.</p><p>He wasn’t able to take his eyes off of her all through breakfast, sharing butterfly inducing smiles and watching her blush before shying away from his gaze. She was absolutely breathtaking in the most effortless way. He was absolutely taken by this girl who had made her way into his heart without him even realizing it.</p><p>With the way she was flirting back with him and returning his smiles, he was almost sure she felt the same way about him. He had never thought in a million years the girl he liked would have feelings for him, too.</p><p>He was having the best morning of his life. Sitting next to the girl of his dreams and his two best friends was the happiest he’d been in a long time. That was, until he had to make his way back to Nino’s house.  </p><p>They had made it back in time, and now it was all he could do but reminisce about his magical morning.</p><p>“If I have to hear you sigh one more time, I’m going to barf,” Plagg interrupted his thoughts. “And I just ate a slice of aged camembert.”</p><p>“Plagg, have you ever been in love?”</p><p>“No. Unless you count cheese.”</p><p>Adrien ignored the small god. “I think she likes me back.”</p><p>“Oh, so we’re officially over the bug?”</p><p>“I think I’m going to ask her on a date.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”</p><p>“So you think she’ll say yes?”</p><p>“Would your father even allow you to date someone? I mean, he barely lets you go to school as it is.”</p><p>Plagg had a point. If his father found out he had a crush, he might take Adrien out of school. Then again, “If he knew it was Marinette, the promising designer, he might approve.”</p><p>“And what if he doesn’t?” Plagg gave his chosen a sympathetic look. “Look, kid. I’d love to sit around all day doing nothing but eating cheese all cooped up in your room, but I know you’d be miserable. Is she worth that?”</p><p>Adrien stared at the floor trying to process his feelings. Going back to homeschooling, he would be miserable. But the thought of seeing Marinette at school every day with nothing but a simple question separating him from holding her and never letting go was just as horrible. Although, being able to look at her daily did have a lot more perks than the alternative.</p><p>He held his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Well,” the kwami offered with a mischievous grin. “There is one way to have both. But you’re not going to like it.”</p><p>“Tell me,” Adrien begged hopelessly.</p><p>“You could just date her in secret.”</p><p>His first instinct was to shout ‘no way, I can’t lie,’ and shun the kwami for even suggesting such an utterly ridiculous idea. But he couldn’t bring himself to. He had to admit he was intrigued by the idea. But what would Marinette think about it? If she even said yes.</p><p>This whole debacle was completely hypothetical of course, because he still wasn’t 100% sure she even had feelings for him back. He assumed so based on last night and this morning alone, but there was still a margin for error. In fact, up until yesterday he thought she was in love with Luka.</p><p>“I mean, you should at least talk to her first, right kid?”</p><p>Adrien nodded. He should. What had he to lose?</p><p>Going to school like a normal kid, his friends, his father’s fragile trust, just to name a few.</p><p>But he knew he had the whole world to gain.</p><p> </p><p>He convinced his bodyguard to drive him to the bakery on the guise of getting macarons as a surprise present for his father and Natalie. Did he also bribe him with the promise of chouquette’s? Who’s to say.</p><p>His heart was thrumming in his ears. His nervous anticipation almost matching the night he confessed to Ladybug with that rooftop picnic.</p><p>“Drop me off here, please,” he said. It was a couple blocks away, but he couldn’t bring himself to be dropped off at the front door. He wanted at least the semblance of privacy even though he knew he had none.</p><p>As he walked towards his heart, he struggled to find the right words to say to her. In the end, he settled on asking her for a date and making the confession Future Adrien’s problem.</p><p>He stopped at the cross walk directly across from the patisserie and glanced up only to have his heart shatter. He watched in morbid fascination as a blush formed on her cheeks and she leaned forward to press her lips against Luka’s cheek. His stomach dropped as she pulled the guitar player in through the doors her giggle reverberating painfully in his ears.</p><p>He stood statuesque on the sidewalk for several minutes before turning sharply on his heel. His mouth was dry and there was a weight oh his chest making it difficult to breathe as he shuffled his way back through the crowded streets.</p><p><em>So</em>, he thought bitterly. <em>It wasn’t me after all.</em></p><p>He plopped himself into the backseat of the car, ignoring his driver’s inquisitive looks.</p><p>“They were closed,” he offered his weak explanation.</p><p>He stared at his hands, eyes stinging with defeat. He had to find something positive about this. He had to. Otherwise, he would lose himself.</p><p>He recalled the confident smile that formed on her face as she looked at someone who was not him. At least she seemed happy.</p><p>He could be content with being her friend as long as she was happy. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rejected Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chat Noir has a heart-to-heart with Ladybug about his new love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adrien falls in love hard and fast and he loves deeply and fully. Not to be all Harry Potter on main, but he’s the most Hufflepuff to ever Hufflepuff and I truly have a spiritual connection to my oblivious son. I will protect him with my life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir plopped himself down dejectedly next to Ladybug. It was patrol night and she had picked their favorite Parisian rooftop to keep watch from.</p><p>The past two weeks had been the most chaotic in his life. He really just needed his partner.</p><p>“Are you ok?” She questioned. “You seem tense.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he tried to put on his brave face, but he couldn’t lie to his partner. He groaned. “No, actually. I’m not.”</p><p>She put her hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it? You know, as much as you can without risking our identities.”</p><p>He took a deep breath. “You know that a piece of my heart will always belong to you, don’t you, My Lady?”</p><p>She gave him a pitied look. “Chat—”</p><p>He shook his head, knowing what she was about to say. “I know you’re in love with someone else, and that’s ok. Really. I actually,” he cleared his throat suddenly feeling very vulnerable, “I actually started to like someone else.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was surprised by it, too,”</p><p>“Was it that girl with the letter?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he blushed. “Also, you were right, My Lady. Writing it out helped me realize what I feel about her.”</p><p>“I’m always right,” she said with a flick of her hair. “What about her? Have you told her?”</p><p>His stomach dropped. “I thought she might have felt the same way so I went to her house and…” He trailed off, the memory burning his eyes.</p><p>She rubbed circles on his back. “Hey, it’s ok. Was she mean or something?”</p><p>He shook his head before burying it in his hands. “No, she would never. She’s the kindest person I’ve ever met. She has a heart of gold. But it seems that, like you, it’s held by someone else.”</p><p>Her hand stilled. “I’m sorry,” she said, her voice small.</p><p>“I honestly expected it. I guess I’m too hopeful sometimes.”</p><p>She resumed her ministrations, “Well, what happened exactly? Maybe it wasn’t what you thought.”</p><p>He swallowed, taking a moment to choose his words carefully. “I saw her kiss another boy on the cheek.”</p><p>She stared at him waiting for him to continue.</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“And you just decided to give up on her?”</p><p>“Well, she’s gone on a date with this guy before and—”</p><p>“Chat, we’re French,” She was fired up, now. “A cheek kiss could mean a million different things.”</p><p>“You don’t understand. She looked so happy with him and—”</p><p>“Yeah, but does she look happy when she’s with you?”</p><p>“Yes, but—”</p><p>“Then you’re not out of the running, yet,” Ladybug shot him a determined look. “We’re going to get you that girl.”</p><p>He gaped at her. “<em>How?”</em></p><p>She tapped her chin, no doubt coming up with a million different ideas. “You could give her a gift? Maybe make her something special? I know I’d love to get something handmade from the boy I like.”</p><p>His ears perked up. “I could bake her something?”</p><p>Her expression softened. “I’m sure she’d love that, Chaton.”</p><p>He smiled as Ladybug set her head on his shoulder. He could always count on his Lady to save the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Life Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien tries to bake Marinette something to win her heart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I’m so late guys. I got distracted by bideo games. What can ya do?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is impossible!” Adrien threw his flour caked hands in the air.</p><p>“Well, what’d you expect?” Plagg mocked from the corner of the kitchen. “You’ve never cooked in your life, much less baked.”</p><p>Adrien threw him a scowl. “Not. Helping.”</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes and moved to hover over the recipe book. “Alright, what can I do?”</p><p>“Can you tell me what ‘soft peaks’ means?”</p><p>Plagg stared at him. “Kid, the only thing I know anything about is cheese.”</p><p>Adrien hit his head against the kitchen counter. “Why on earth did I think I could do this? The video made it look so easy.”</p><p>Plagg gave him a sympathetic look and pat his shoulder. “Maybe you could try making something easier?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe cheese balls? I’m sure any other dessert you try to make would be easier than macarons.”</p><p>“True,” Adrien pondered for a moment. “What if I made cookies? I think my mom had a recipe.” He flipped through the recipe book to find the dessert section and surveyed the guide. “Almond cookies, baked Alaska, carrot cake…. Aha! Chocolate chip cookies!”</p><p>Adrien read through the ingredient list before rushing over to the pantry, his inspiration reignited.</p><p>“Hey, kid?” Plagg called out over the ruckus. “Why are you so set on baking her something anyway? Doesn’t she live in a bakery?”</p><p>“I thought it could be a way to get to know her better,” Adrien reasoned. “I mean, if I show her what I made, I could ask her for advice and then we’d go to her house and bake together and she’d get dough on her cheek and I’d brush it off with my thumb and then she’ll kiss me and then we’ll get married and I can model for her super successful fashion empire and raise our children and then we’ll get a dog and maybe a hamster and we’ll name it—”</p><p>“Whoa, Adrien!” Plagg drew him out of his daydream. “I get it, but let’s just start with showing her what you made. Ok?”</p><p>Adrien blushed. “Yeah, sounds good.”</p><p>Plagg didn’t mention Adrien’s weird tangent again while the cookies were finishing baking, which he was very happy about. Also, the cookies turned out really good.</p><p>Although, Plagg was impressed by them, which made Adrien question whether or not they tasted how they were supposed to.</p><p>“Alright, then,” Adrien said as he sealed the last of the cookies into a container. “I really hope she likes them.”</p><p>“Me too,” Plagg muttered. “Then I can stop hearing about how <em>amazing</em> she is.”</p><p>“Oh hush, Plagg,” Adrien teased back. “I have to listen to you talk about cheese almost all day long, so I think you’re going to be fine.”</p><p>Plagg smiled to himself as they made their way to their room. If only Adrien knew he’d been talking on and on about the exact same girl for the past year. The kwami snickered to himself. Oh, the irony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Pastries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien brings his dessert to school for Marinette to try</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally every time I tried to write pastries, I’ve written pastires and had to go back and correct it so now I officially hate that word</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marinette!”</p><p>Marinette turns to the sound of her name being called to see someone running up the stairs of the school, calling out her name frantically. She squints and stops dead in her tracks as she realizes who exactly it is.</p><p>It’s Adrien.</p><p>Adrien Agreste.</p><p>Her Adrien was skipping steps, stumbling around the crowd of students, calling <em>her</em> name.</p><p>Oh, no. And now he was standing right in front of her. Well, more like hunched over panting and gasping for air at his exertion. But his attention was on her nonetheless.</p><p>“Here,” he gasped, thrusting a container into her hands. “I made these for you.”</p><p>She gaped at the box. “What is it?”</p><p>“Cookies,” he was starting to gain control over his breathing, which meant she was starting to lose control over hers. “I decided to try baking this weekend and was hoping you’d test them out for me. You know, since you know your stuff.” He winked.</p><p>She blushed and opened the lid. “They smell wonderful,” she said as she picked one up to taste.</p><p>She could feel his eyes on her as she bit into the cookie. Closing her eyes to escape his anxious stare, she considered his dessert determined to give him an honest review.</p><p>“It’s delicious!” She said finally. “The only advice I’d offer is to melt the butter before mixing the dough. It makes the cookies nice and soft. But you did a great job.”</p><p>He beamed at her. “I’m glad you like them.”</p><p>“I’m glad you let me taste test them for you,” She smiled.</p><p>Closing the lid, she tried handing the box back to him, but he held up his hands. “No, I made them for you. You can keep them.”</p><p>She blinked. “Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien glanced around nervously and suddenly, Marinette realized a few of her classmates were watching the awkward interaction. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“Is everything ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he looked at their nosy classmates again before holding out his hand. “But can we go somewhere a little more private?”</p><p>Dumbly, she put her hand in his. “Of course.”</p><p>He led her down a barely used hallway of the school, one she frequented often whenever there was an Akuma. Her mind was racing in a million different directions as she tried to understand exactly what he was going to tell her. Was he going to ask her on a date? Was he going to ask for more advice about Kagami? Was he going to tell her that the cuddling the other night was a mistake and to leave him alone forever?</p><p>She was able to throw out the last idea, because he said he specifically baked those cookies <em>for </em>her. Most people didn’t bake cookies to tell someone to leave them alone. Right?</p><p>She was brought out of her thoughts when they reached the end of the hallway. The bell signaling the start of classes had rung during their journey, but Marinette couldn’t find it in her to worry. Adrien obviously needed to talk about something important and she was going to be there for her friend.</p><p>“Sorry I’m making you late to class, again.” He broke the silence. “I just didn’t think anyone needed to overhear.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>She could tell he was struggling to find the right words. “I just wanted to thank you for the other night at Alya’s.”</p><p>She felt her face heat up. “For what?”</p><p>“For… you know…” He trailed off and she could have sworn she saw traces of a blush forming on his cheeks. “I had the best sleep of my life that night. I hope it didn’t make you uncomfortable at all.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Not at all. Actually,” she swallowed, trying to summon her bravery. “It felt really good. I mean, I slept really good. Being next to you, I mean.”</p><p>He smiled. “That’s good.”</p><p>“Is that what the cookies were for?” She blurt out before she could stop herself. Why did he have to give her such soft looks?</p><p>“Yes, and no.” He laughed and it was like music to her ears. “Mostly, I just wanted your advice.”</p><p>“Well, I could help you make them next time if you want. We can make some during lunch for the whole class! Probably not today, of course, because it would be too late notice for your father. It would be terrible if you upset him. But if you really wanted to, we could set up a date for it!” She paled. “Not like a <em>date</em> date, of course, because that would be weird. I meant ‘date’ like a schedule! Lot’s of people use the word like that—”</p><p>He pulled her into a hug, effectively cutting off her rambling. “Thanks, Marinette. I’ll ask my father about it.”</p><p>She melted into his arms as he held her tighter than he probably should have. His arms were strong and warm like they were that night, and she felt him bury his face in her neck. He smelled like sandalwood and vanilla and something else. Something odd and musky that she couldn’t quite place.</p><p>She felt him push back and straightened hastily. She didn’t want him to know just how dizzy he made her feel.</p><p>“We should get to class now,” he whispered, unmoving.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said dreamily.</p><p>He held out his hand again. “May I escort you?”</p><p>She giggled, placing her hand in his.</p><p>He didn’t let go of her hand until he opened the classroom door for her. She walked into class floating on air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette has a chance encounter before seeking shelter from the rain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I’ve realized I like writing from Adrien’s perspective a lot more and I think it’s because in the show we see almost all the adrinette stuff through Marinette’s eyes, so I like to explore what Adrien might be feeling. That being said, this one’s from Marinette’s perspective. I try to give them equal talking time, but I think it might be skewed in Adrien’s favor honestly. He's just so fun to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette couldn’t remember how long it had been since she had visited her favorite inspiration spot in Paris. At least, not as Marinette. She had been to the Trocadero at least a bakers dozen times this week alone in disguise to save Paris.</p><p>But right now, she didn’t have any responsibilities. She could sit on that patch of grass for hours, watching tourists and Parisians mill about, and gazing at the Eiffel Tower until the sun set.</p><p>She stared at the monument, taking note of the intricacies in the arches and the contrast between straight lines and curved, small designs and large.</p><p>Suddenly, inspiration struck. She buried her nose in her sketchbook willing her hand to replicate the image in her mind’s eye. A strapless dress, black with silver trimming. Geometric spirals leading to a peak-a-boo slit stopping just above the knee. Detached sleeves donning matching silver trim on the upper arm, puffing out just below, enough to give a sophisticated contrast without being too overwhelming. Lastly, add in just enough of a train to give the look an elegant flair, but not too much so as to be practical to wear to an event.</p><p>She held up her new design triumphantly just as a roll of thunder echoed across the sky.</p><p>“That’s an amazing design.”</p><p>She whirled around to find herself nose to nose with none other than Adrien Agreste.</p><p>“Adrien!”</p><p>“Sorry,” He chuckled. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I saw you drawing a while ago, but I didn’t want to interrupt. You look so…” He cleared his throat. “You looked like you were really focused.”</p><p>She blinked. “How long have you been here?”</p><p>He tapped his chin. “Half an hour, maybe?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry! You should have said something. I would have stopped to say hi.”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I didn’t.” He winked and her heart leapt. “It was pretty neat to watch the design process happen. As a model, I only get to see the finished product.”</p><p>Thunder boomed overhead and she frowned. “Your dad doesn’t let you see the designs beforehand?”</p><p>She immediately wished she hadn’t asked. His smile became obviously forced and his shoulders tensed. “Well-”</p><p>He was cut off by a raindrop landing on her new design. And more landing on his head. They both glanced at the cloud covered sky and back at each other.</p><p>“Run?” He asked, offering his hand to her.</p><p>“Run,” she agreed.</p><p>By the time they found shelter, the rain had picked up so severely that they were completely drenched and shivering.</p><p>“It’s freezing,” she said through chattering teeth.</p><p>“Here,” Adrien said as he handed her a hoodie he pulled from his backpack.</p><p>She stared dumbly. “But what about you?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I’ll be fine, promise.”</p><p>She took the dry material slowly and slipped it on over her t-shirt sighing into the warmth. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem,” he grinned, before frowning again. “Did your book get ruined?”</p><p>She opened her sketchbook gently and flipped through the pages. “No, the pages all look pretty dry.”</p><p>“That’s good. It’d be a shame if all those amazing designs went to waste.”</p><p>She blushed. “You think they’re amazing?”</p><p>“I will admit, I’ve only seen a few you’ve posted on Instagram and the one from just now, but I’m sure they’re all fabulous.”</p><p>She glanced at the book in her hands, summoning her courage again. “Would you like to see more?”</p><p>“Really?” She felt her heart soar at the excitement in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. I mean, it looks like we’re going to be stuck here for a while.”</p><p>“Thank you, Marinette!”</p><p>She passed the book to him and watched as he flipped through its contents, making appreciative comments every now and again. He asked what her inspiration was on a few of her pieces and he was a captive audience to her explanations. She even showed him the derby hat design he had worn and they shared a laugh about his feather allergy.</p><p>Too soon, the rain let up and Adrien said he had to leave because his bodyguard was worried. She nodded sadly and started to take off his hoodie.</p><p>“Stop,” he said handing her back her sketchpad. “You keep it.”</p><p>Her hands froze. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, it fits you better anyway,” he gave her a wink. “By the way, can we give you a ride home?”</p><p>She shook her head feeling her anxiety creep up on her. “No, I don’t want to put you out. I can take the bus.”</p><p>“Please? It’s the least I can do for nearly ruining your designs.”</p><p>“That was the rain. It wasn’t you-”</p><p>“Please, Marinette,” he asked, his voice low.</p><p>She hadn’t realized how close he had gotten to her until she had to lift her chin to see his face. Her heart was pounding in her ears at their proximity. She could almost feel the heat radiating off of him. She could smell his cologne, that odd combination of vanilla, sandalwood, and musk amplified by the rain.</p><p>“Ok,” she said.</p><p>Once again, she took his hand and followed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do have a photo reference of the dress I based her design off of. I'll post it to my tumblr (search #oh how sweet it is) in case anyone wants to know. I changed it up a little though, so if anyone wants to draw it hmu. <br/>Note: I know nothing about fashion so if I got something wrong, blame google for failing me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette accompanies Adrien to one of his photoshoots</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys. I wasn't feeling too inspired for this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was used to photoshoots. He’d been officially modeling for <em>Gabriel</em> for ten years. He was comfortable with just about all of it; the stylists adjusting every minute aspect of his clothes, his hair and makeup team in his face for hours creating the perfect look, and knowing everyone in the studio was ogling him at all times.</p><p>But doing a photoshoot knowing the girl he loved was watching as well was a completely different story.</p><p>“Perk up, <em>mio caro</em>,” Vincent exclaimed. “You look like the tomato who saw the salad dressing.”</p><p>Adrien straightened and chanced a glance at Marinette. She was off chatting excitedly to his father’s head designer.</p><p>He has finally mucked up the courage to ask her to one, knowing she would be interested because of her fascination for fashion. Drenched and soaking the backseat of his car on the ride back from the Trocadero, he figured he looked more like a well dressed mop rather than a model, but she said yes all the same.</p><p>“Adrien,” the photographer sighed. “Whatever is in your brain and heart needs to wait until after this shoot. Your father has deadlines to meet.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Adrien squeaked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette and Tikki have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>girl talk ~ talkin bout bois.. you know that vine with the chickens having a sleepover? that's what's happening here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tikki, I think Adrien might be starting to have feelings for me too,” Marinette stared through the trapdoor above her.</p><p>“Do you really?” Tikki clapped her tiny hands together.</p><p>“Yeah,” she sighed reminiscing on the past few weeks. “I mean, he invited me to a photoshoot today, he’s complimented me a lot lately, and the whole thing with the piano lesson?” Marinette shivered. “It was magical.”</p><p>Faint, tinkling giggles were heard from the corner of the room. “That’s one word for it.”</p><p>Marinette flipped over to look at her kwami. “What do you think, Tikki? You were there. Do you think Adrien is starting to like me back?”</p><p> “Actually, Marinette,” Tikki wrung her hands together. “I wasn’t exactly paying attention to you and Adrien.”</p><p>Marinette squinted her eyes. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well,” Tikki cleared her throat. “The thing is,” Tikki’s uncharacteristic stammering was officially making her nervous. “I was meeting with another kwami at the time so I-”</p><p>“You what?” Marinette rounded on the kwami. “What if Hawkmoth had struck? What if Paris needed Ladybug? <em>What if Adrien had seen you?</em>”</p><p>“Marinette, calm down,” Tikki held her hands up to placate her. “I wasn’t far away, I promise!”</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath. “Tikki, that was really dangerous, but I’m glad you were honest with me. But please, don’t do that again.”</p><p>The kwami held up her hand. “Pinky swear.”</p><p>Marinette smiled and wrapped her pinky finger around the kwami’s arm. The two settled back down on her bed.</p><p>“What were you doing talking to another kwami, anyhow?” Marinette questioned after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“I don’t want to bother you with kwami nonsense.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Marinette cocked an eyebrow. “Like the time with magic cheese? And the night Sandboy attacked?”</p><p>She heard the kwami sigh beside her. “If you must know, I hadn’t seen Plagg in a while, and he happened to be near the Agreste mansion.”</p><p>Marinette smirked. “So you have a thing for Plagg?”</p><p>“What? No! Absolutely not!”</p><p>“Liar,” she teased.</p><p>“I do <em>not</em> have a thing for that stinky sock.”</p><p>“Aw, you have a nickname for him, too?”</p><p>“For your information,” Tikki huffed, “Plagg and I have been close for millennia. We were the first two kwami in existence and, since we’re such opposites, our energies are tied to each other. We’ve been together since the beginning of time. Forgive me if I like to see my best friend every once in a while.”</p><p>“Hey, I thought I was your best friend!”</p><p>“You are,” Tikki conceded. “Plagg is my oldest friend.”</p><p>Marinette giggled. “Ok, I’m sorry. I won’t tease you about it anymore.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“But you have to admit, it would be a pretty cute love story,” she winked.</p><p>Tikki smiled at her chosen. “I suppose it would. <em>If</em> we were capable of romantic love, that is.”</p><p>Marinette hummed in response, already feeling the tug of sleep. “I’d like to think Adrien and I have a cute story, too.”</p><p>“Time will tell, Marinette. It always does.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Outfit Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More lunch date shenanigans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is quite a bit longer than the last few, so that's why it took so long. Sorry guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, what is going on with you two?”</p><p>Adrien raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Nino rolled his eyes. “You and Marinette.”</p><p>“What about me and Marinette?”</p><p>“You know…” Nino stared at him, obviously trying to prompt a response that Adrien wasn’t understanding.</p><p>“I really don’t.”</p><p>Nino leaned in close and looked around the room like he was afraid someone might overhear. “Dude, you’ve walked her to class, like, 10 times in the last few weeks, you’ve had lunch dates at each other’s houses, you specifically made her cookies, you invited her to one of your photoshoots.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien was confused. Sure, he was doing all of those things because he liked her, but it wasn’t like it was a strange thing for friends to do. And if Marinette was feeling uncomfortable with the attention because she was interested in Luka, he was sure she would say something about it. “So?”</p><p>“Alya told me she caught you guys snuggled on the couch at the sleepover we had.”</p><p>Adrien paled. Now, that was something friends didn’t do. “What’s your point?”</p><p>“Look, dude,” Nino whispered, “I know it’s not true because Marinette is the best dudette ever, but I heard someone has been saying she’s seducing and manipulating you to get into the fashion world.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“I know. I don’t know who started the rumor, but I just wanted to let you know that if you guys are dating in secret, you should probably make a statement or something. You know, to get the crazies to chill out. You’re lucky Chloe has been in New York with her mom for the week.”</p><p>“But we’re not dating.”</p><p>“What? Why not? You guys got it so bad for each other.”</p><p>“It’s… complicated,” Adrien looked down.</p><p>“What’s complicated about it? You like her and she likes you. Just date about it,” Nino shrugged.</p><p>“I thought she did like me. I was going to ask her on a date after the sleepover, but…” Adrien trailed off choking on his next words.</p><p>“What? Did you get nervous or something? It’s not sweat, you can just do it today or whatever.”</p><p>Adrien shook his head. “No, it’s not that.” He steeled himself and hissed, “I saw her kiss Luka.”</p><p>Nino’s sharp intake of breath startled him. “Oh, dude…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Adrien sighed dejectedly. “That’s why I’ve been doing all that stuff. To win her over, you know?”</p><p>“Well, dude, I’m still pretty sure she isn’t into Luka.”</p><p>“That doesn’t explain the kiss, though.”</p><p>“True,” Nino tapped his chin. “Have you asked her about it?”</p><p>“No, I haven’t.”</p><p>“Well, then that’s your first play here. See if you can do lunch with her again today and make it happen, dude!”</p><p>“I’m here! I’m here. I’m on time,” Marinette said as she burst through the door and quickly made her way to her seat.</p><p>“Hey, look at you, girl! Beating the bell for once,” Alya snickered.</p><p>“I know,” Marinette gasped as she worked to catch her breath. “I was up late finishing up one of my designs. You know how it is.”</p><p>Adrien turned to face her. “Is it the one you were drawing the other day?”</p><p>“N-no,” she stuttered and her familiar blush returned to her cheeks. “It’s one I’ve been working on for a few weeks.”</p><p>“I’d love to see it sometime,” Adrien said avoiding Alya’s inquisitive gaze.</p><p>Before Marinette could respond, Mme. Bustier started her lesson and Adrien was forced to face the board. Quietly, he shot Natalie a test asking her if he was able to have lunch at Marinette’s house.</p><p>He could feel Marinette’s eyes on the back of his head while he watched the clock, praying lunchtime would come quickly and relieve him of the anticipation.</p><p>Unfortunately, Adrien felt every single minute pass as he waited for Natalie to respond. While he waited, he snuck at the letter that started this whole thing. He’d stashed it in the back of his binder and luckily it was still there for him to reflect on. If he couldn’t distract himself with her beauty, at least he could distract himself with how happy she made him.</p><p>His phone buzzed in his lap and his heart leaped when he read Natalie’s response.</p><p>
  <em>Your father approves for the visit today. However, he requests Mlle. Dupain-Cheng must accompany you for a luncheon with him tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>Breathing shallow, and fingers trembling, he typed out a formal ‘thank you’ to Natalie before opening his conversation with Marinette.</p><p>
  <em>                Adrien: I wasn’t kidding, by the way. I would love to see your finished design.</em>
</p><p>A few moments later, he heard a faint buzzing and shuffling around behind him.</p><p>
  <em>                Marinette: I didn’t take any pictures of it last night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Adrien: Bummer… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Adrien: Well, what are you doing for lunch today?</em>
</p><p>Adrien watched as the fateful … popped up and disappeared a few times. His heightened hearing picked up the sounds of girls whispering behind him.</p><p>“Just play dumb,” he heard Alya hissed.</p><p>He smirked to himself before writing whatever Mme. Bustier had said into his notebook.</p><p>
  <em>                Marinette: Nothing. Why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Adrien: My father gave me permission to go to a friend’s house for lunch today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Marinette: You’re so awesome!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Marinette: I MEAN, that’s so awesome!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Marinette: Autocorrect haha</em>
</p><p>Adrien waited, hoping she would take the hint. He hated inviting himself over. Also, he wanted to be sure that she actually wanted him there. He jotted down a few more things from the lesson in his notes. Finally, his phone buzzed.</p><p>
  <em>Marinette: Would you like to come to my house again? I could show you the dress I made if you’d like. </em>
</p><p>Adrien’s breath hitched as he imagined Marinette in a dress. A dress of her own design. His mind wandered and suddenly he was in a suit at one of Gabriel’s fashion gala’s. He was twirling her around the dancefloor. Everyone was oohing and awing over his girlfriends amazing design. Several guests were speculating when Adrien was going to propose, but most were talking about how successful Marinette’s new fashion line was.</p><p>“Adrien?” He was brought out of his daydream by Mme. Bustier.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can you tell me who the first president of the 5th French Republic was?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.”</p><p>Mme. Bustier paused in surprise. “That’s correct, Adrien. Well done.”</p><p>Adrien smiled at his teacher before focusing back on his messages.</p><p>
  <em>                Adrien: It’s a date!</em>
</p><p>He smirked again to himself when he heard the excited whispers behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was walking on air after hugs from Tom and Sabine. He had only met them a handful of times, yet he felt more their son than he ever had with his own father. He had half a mind to ask them to adopt him. He stopped himself, however, cringing at the weirdness that situation would cause.</p><p>Plus, he had to focus. He had a plan to ask her what she thought about Luka and then hopefully, ask her on a date. Also, at some point he had to ask her to have lunch with him again tomorrow, this time, with his father.</p><p>He shook off the negative thoughts his father brought on in favor of the present.</p><p>Marinette led him up the stairs to her loft after they had finished eating.</p><p>“Well,” she asked, nervous. “What do you think?”</p><p>Adrien audibly gasped at the mannequin in front of him. It was dressed in a pink ballgown adorned with embroidered cherry blossoms and vines covering the bodice and cascading into the lines of the dress. The sweetheart neckline made way for off shoulder sleeves. The hem billowed out just barely grazing the floor.  </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” he managed.</p><p>“Thank you. It was a design I came up with a while ago for a friend’s wedding reception dress. I ended up making her a different design. This one was my favorite, though so I decided I’d make it for myself.”</p><p>Adrien ran his fingers over the intricate details in the embroidery. “Did you do all of this by hand?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she blushed. “I messed up a few times, but I think it gives it some charm.”</p><p>Adrien shook his head. “I can’t tell at all. It looks perfect.” He marveled at the ingenious hidden zipper and the addition of pockets.</p><p>“You’re just saying that,” she murmured.</p><p>“Maybe,” he teased. “I mean, I won’t be able to truly appreciate the work until I see it worn.”</p><p>She blinked. “What?”</p><p>“Have you tried it on yet?”</p><p>“No. I just finished it late last night.”</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for then? I’m sure you’ve been dying to put it on.”</p><p>He watched as she considered his proposal. “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?” She asked finally.</p><p>“Come on, Marinette,” he winked. “It’s fun to play dress up sometimes, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Ok,” she conceded. “But you have to wait downstairs,” she laughed.</p><p>“Of course, Princess,” he laughed as he bowed and climbed back through the trapdoor.</p><p>He silently hoped she had caught onto his use of Chat Noir’s nickname for her. Why he all of the sudden he wanted her to figure out his secret identity so desperately, he wasn’t sure. But the thought of her possibly falling for both sides of him was so exciting.</p><p>“Ok, I’m ready,” she called.</p><p>He flipped the hatch open and stepped into the loft before finally taking in the sight of her. Adrien’s mouth went dry. The dress shaped her figure perfectly, the base of the dress falling just above the floor. She had put on a delicate gold necklace with a ladybug pendant to compliment the modest neckline.</p><p>“Well?” she questioned.</p><p>“Wow,” he said dumbly.</p><p>She glanced at her tennis shoes from beneath the skirt and giggled nervously. “If only I had better shoes.”</p><p>Adrien shook his head, trying his best to force start his malfunctioning brain. “No, they’re perfect.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course,” he said, finally back to full function. “They’re more comfortable to dance in.” He offered his hand to her with another bow.</p><p>Her wide eyes studied his hand for a moment before placing hers in it. He laced their fingers together, placed her opposite hand on his shoulder, and pulled her in close before guiding her in a slow dance around the room to the sounds of cars passing by.</p><p>His stomach was doing a dance of its own. He had to find a way to diffuse the nervousness in his chest. “See? You’re an amazing dancer in these shoes.”</p><p>She kept her eyes on their feet, but he heard her laugh nervously. “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“Of course I’m right,” he joked.</p><p>She hummed in response before resting her head against his chest. He held her like that for a while, swaying to the song playing in his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out my tumblr for the inspiration for Marinette's dress. Also, let me know if you want to draw her in it. I'd love to see it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Banana Suit Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More lunch date shenanigans!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're coming up on the home stretch guys! Plot's getting thicc from here on out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was nervous. Yesterday during lunch, he danced with Marinette in her room until their alarms went off. He didn’t get the chance to ask her about Luka. He barely had time to ask her to come to lunch with him today. He was glad his father finally found time to eat a meal with him even if he was required to bring a guest.</p><p>Speaking of guest, he was wondering how uncomfortable Marinette was feeling in the large dining room. Unlike the last time they had lunch together, Marinette’s place was made in the center of the table in between him and his father. She was so far away, he felt like he wasn’t able to talk to her.</p><p>Several silent minutes passed, and Adrien was starting to get impatient. It was one thing for his father to cancel plans with just Adrien, but it was another thing entirely for him to request Marinette and not show up. The squeaks from his chair as he pushed back from the table echoed in the room.</p><p>“Where-where are you going?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he said harshly. He hoped she understood his frustration was not directed at her.</p><p>He stormed out of the dining hall and marched up to Natalie’s desk.</p><p>“Where is he?” he demanded.</p><p>Natalie didn’t look up from her computer screen. “He has important business to attend to. He will have to reschedule.”</p><p>“You were just going to let us sit in there waiting for him?”</p><p>“M. Agreste is a very busy man, Adrien,” Natalie adjusted her glasses when she met his eyes. “He requested I wait another few minutes before notifying you of the situation.”</p><p>Adrien fumed, but he honestly wasn’t surprised. He took a deep breath, calming his anger. “Please let my chef know we will be up in my room for lunch.”</p><p>Natalie nodded once before turning her attention to her tablet, no doubt punching in his request.</p><p>Adrien spun on his heel and headed back to the dining room.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” Marinette asked timidly as he walked towards her with furious intent.</p><p>“He’s not coming.” He took her hand in his and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.</p><p>He didn’t release her until he had shut the door behind them and plopped himself on his couch.</p><p>“Adrien?” He looked over to find Marinette staring questioningly at him.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” he rubbed his face trying to wipe away the bad mood he was suddenly in. “I’m used to my father cancelling on me, but I thought since I had a guest, he would’ve made time. Guess I was wrong.”</p><p>She flinched at the bitterness in his tone. He took a few deep breaths and tried his best to quell his anger. He heard her shift on the couch. Great. He had made her uncomfortable again. He shut his eyes. He couldn’t bear to see her face right now. Not when he was so emotional.</p><p>Next thing he knew, his hand was in both of hers. She was squeezing it as tightly as she could. He opened his eyes to see her place a barely there kiss to his knuckles.</p><p>“I told you I’d be here for you, Adrien,” she said, her voice shaking. “I’m here if you want to talk about it, or if you don’t. I want to help, so let me know how I can.”</p><p>His heart skipped a beat at the sincerity in her voice. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly cared for. He surged forward without thinking and wrapped his arms around her. She hesitated for the briefest of moments before returning the hug, burying her fingers in his hair and scratching lightly where his Chat ears would be.</p><p>“Thank you, Marinette,” he breathed as he regrettably pulled back. “But I think I’m going to be ok.”</p><p>They were both startled by the knock on the door signaling the arrival of their food.</p><p>He smiled at her. “Make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>Adrien got up and made his way to the door, thanking his personal chef for the meal.</p><p>“What in the world is this?” She was peering underneath his couch at something.</p><p>“What is what?” He asked, setting the tray on his coffee table.</p><p>She pulled it out and his stomach dropped. “Is this a banana suit?”</p><p>He thought back on the day he borrowed the suit from the TVi station. The day Plagg was stolen and Multimouse – well, he now knew she was actually the stunningly beautiful and creative Marinette – had shown up and asked him for his miraculous.</p><p>“Oh, that?” he rubbed the back of his neck, desperately trying to think up a lie. “I, uh, I’ve been meaning to get rid of that, actually.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Why do you have it anyway?”</p><p>He chuckled and tried to feign indifference. “You like to dress up like a princess, I like to dress up like a banana. I told you playing dress up was fun sometimes.”</p><p>She burst into a fit of giggles and he couldn’t help but join her. Her laugh was as contagious as her smile.</p><p>“I thought you meant –” she struggled to say, “I thought you meant you dress up when you’re modeling.”</p><p>He wiped a tear from his eye. “Nope! Modeling isn’t as ap-<em>peel</em>-ing to me.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but didn’t stop laughing.</p><p>They exchanged more banana puns while they ate lunch after the initial laugh attacks. Eventually, he found himself at a conversation lull.</p><p>He steeled himself. “Marinette, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“If you’re about to tell me another banana joke, no,” she teased. “Otherwise, go ahead.”</p><p>“No, its…” He took another deep breath trying to still his racing heart. “I heard you’ve been hanging out with Luka lately and I was wondering if you guys were… you know…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.</p><p>“No, he’s just a friend,” she said quickly. “He delivers food so he stops by the bakery a lot to help us.” She paused for a second before looking at him hopefully. “Why?”</p><p>“No reason,” he said before kicking himself. “I was by your house the other day and I saw you kiss him so I thought maybe…”</p><p>“I’ve never kissed him!” She nearly shouted. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You kissed his cheek.”</p><p>She gaped at him. “His cheek?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And you thought…”</p><p>“Yeah.” He suddenly felt very dumb.</p><p>“And the bananoir…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing!” she shouted, her face bright red. “Just… thinking out loud.”</p><p>“Okay?” His feeling of stupidity melted into concern for his friend.</p><p>“Anyway,” she shook her head. “I’m not dating Luka.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“Why is that good?” she whispered.</p><p>“Uh,” His eyes widened. Was he actually going to do this right now? “It just is?” <em>Come on, Agreste. Man up and ask her out. Chat Noir would’ve asked for her hand in marriage already.</em></p><p>“Okay,” she paused for a while studying her hands. “Can I ask you something, too?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” he said eager to change the subject.</p><p>She took a deep breath. “Do you like Kagami?”</p><p>“What?” He blinked in surprise. “No. She’s one of my best friends.”</p><p>“Oh,” her voice was small.</p><p>He studied her expression, but wasn’t able to figure out what she was thinking. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand, pressing his lips to each of her knuckles. He wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go. He wanted to grab her face and kiss her until they both passed out from lack of oxygen.</p><p>However, he knew he couldn’t do those things until she agreed to be his. And to get her to agree, he had to ask her. And to ask her, he had to open his mouth and make the words come out. But right now he was frozen, stuck staring at his twiddling thumbs, unable to do anything. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish gasping for air, trying to force out the question he so desperately wanted to ask her.</p><p>
  <em>Beep, beep, beep. </em>
</p><p>They both jumped in unison.</p><p>“We have to go–”</p><p>“Don’t want to be late–”</p><p>Adrien ran over to grab his school bag, checking to make sure Plagg was inside. He was, and he made a kissy face at Adrien causing his face to turn several shades of red.</p><p>Yep. Adrien was never going to live this down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>three guesses on what our favorite father of the year was doing instead of lunch<br/>also who's up for some reveals?? whoop whoop</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kwami Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plagg and Tikki talk about their holders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven’t had the chance to write Plagg and Tikki dialogue together, so I was excited about this blip of a chapter.<br/>this one is a little fluff piece before the plot really thiccens. basically consider this one a save point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They really are cute together, aren’t they?” Tikki sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>Tikki rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Plagg. Be serious.”</p><p>“I am being serious! I just don’t get into that kind of stuff.”</p><p>“This isn’t the first time our holders have fallen for each other without knowing it.”</p><p>Plagg ate another slice of cheese. “I know, but this is first time I’ve been bribed with unlimited cheese to give them space. So I count that as a win for me.”</p><p>Tikki held her nose. “You know what? I was going to say I was glad to be able to spend more time with you, but I think I take it back.”</p><p>Plagg scoffed, “You’re just jealous I’m not letting you have any, sugar cube.”</p><p>“Don’t call me sugar cube, stinky sock.”</p><p>He wiggled his eyebrows. “You know I love it when you call me that, honeybun.”</p><p>Tikki giggled and went back to watching the couple. “Has your chosen been suspicious at all?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Plagg said flippantly. “Kid is smart. The amount of times I’ve had to throw him off her scent is astronomical.”</p><p>She eyed her partner. “But he hasn’t figured it out at all, has he?”</p><p>“Nah,” he shook his head. “He doesn’t think he could be lucky enough for Ladybug and Baker Girl to be the same person. What about yours?”</p><p>Tikki shook her head. “The only time we came close was when he called her ‘princess’ the other day, but he skirted around that question nicely. Although, he’s been acting more and more like Chat Noir in front of her lately.”</p><p>Plagg shrugged. “They’re both ridiculously smart. One of them is bound to figure it out sooner or later.”</p><p>“I know,” Tikki twisted her hands together anxiously. “I just hope it’s later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cheek Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confessions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya’ll are gonna like this beauty, I just know it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was reeling. Her brain was running on overdrive putting all of the pieces together. She had to admit, she had thought about their big reveal a few times, but never in her life did she imagine who was beneath the mask. Now she knew.</p><p>Adrien Agreste was, without a doubt, Chat Noir.</p><p>Looking back on it, everything added up. She had only seen Adrien and Chat Noir in the same place once. But did she? She never saw Adrien’s face, only the helmet. It would only make sense that Chat would take precautions regarding his civilian identity.</p><p>Also, there was the time just a few days ago that Adrien called her Princess on accident, a nickname only Chat Noir would’ve known. His mannerisms had slowly become more like Chat’s over the past couple weeks as well. Not to mention the conversation Ladybug had with Chat about the girl who kissed another boy’s cheek. It wasn’t a coincidence that Adrien brought Marinette cookies the day after Ladybug had suggested it to Chat. She had been giving Adrien advice on how to win herself over.</p><p>Which meant that Chat Noir liked Marinette.</p><p>No.</p><p>It meant that Adrien liked Ladybug.</p><p>No!</p><p>It meant that Chat Noir, a boy she has repeatedly turned down over the past year, is actually in fact Adrien Agreste, AKA the love of her life, who has apparently this whole time been in love with Ladybug, her alter ego, and was now in love with Marinette.</p><p>Great, now she had a headache.</p><p>“You ok?” Adrien asked from his seat beside her in his car.</p><p>After the awkwardness of their conversation in his room a few minutes earlier, she wasn’t sure if they would ever talk like normal again. She felt that something had changed between them. A lot was said, yet it wasn’t enough.</p><p>She gave him a weak smile. Adrien’s eyes were the same shade of green as Chat’s. “Yeah. I just have a headache is all.” She sneezed.</p><p>“Bless you,” he said. “You’re not getting sick, are you?”</p><p>Marinette shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.” She sneezed again.</p><p>He chuckled. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Not anymore,” she laughed before sneezing again.</p><p>Still laughing, he reached into his backpack. “Here, I have some tissues if you need them.”</p><p>She eyed him skeptically. She had never known Chat to be the prepared type. “Why do you just have tissues with you?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Natalie adds things to my bag when I’m not looking sometimes. I pretty much have a full on survival kit in here.”</p><p>She sneezed again. “Well, give Natalie my thanks.”</p><p>“Will do,” he said with a wink. Her heart skipped a beat. It was unnerving to see Adrien act so much like Chat, but at the same time it felt right.</p><p>She turned her attention to the window desperately trying to sort out her feelings. She still loved Adrien, and she had been growing fond of Chat and his antics. But… How did she feel knowing the two of them were the same person?</p><p>She rubbed her aching forehead and sneezed again.</p><p>Finally, the car arrived at the school, but neither moved to get up.</p><p>“Listen,” Adrien started, his face going red. Marinette slowly started losing the ability to breathe. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while…” He trailed off before finally meeting her eyes. “I’d love to take you out to dinner or something sometime, if you’d like.”</p><p>She blinked. “Dinner?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Just the two of us?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Yeah, that’s the idea.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Like a date?”</p><p>She felt his hand rest on hers and he nodded. “Like a date.”</p><p>Marinette froze. Adrien Agreste, who was actually her partner Chat Noir, who has been asking her superhero persona advice on how to win and woo her civilian self, was asking her out on a date. A real life date.</p><p><em>‘Respond, Marinette</em>,’ the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Tikki said. ‘<em>You look like a crazy person. Say something. Nod your head. Anything!’</em></p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out so she snapped her jaw shut and nodded dumbly.</p><p>She watched as his shy, nervous smile slowly grew into one of pure excitement. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “We can figure out the details later. I have to arrange my schedule with my father. But for now, may I walk you to class?”</p><p>She nodded again, still not completely trusting her voice. He got out and ran around the car to open her door and offered his hand.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said meekly as he helped her out of the car.</p><p>She sneezed quite a few more times as they made their way to class and each time, Adrien had another tissue at the ready.</p><p>Marinette couldn’t help the pang of guilt she felt. Here she was, being taken care of by her partner, and he had no idea she knew his identity. She had to find a way to tell him. It wasn’t fair. He deserved to know.</p><p>“Hey,” she nudged him. “I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Marinette looked around. There was too many people. She needed somewhere more private. “Follow me.”</p><p>She led him down the hallway where they’d bumped into each other by the janitors closet. She glanced around for prying eyes before opening the door and shoving him inside.</p><p>Adrien’s face was beet red. “Uh, Marinette? What are you doing?”</p><p>The space was cramped. There wasn’t much room between them, but she didn’t have the wherewithal to focus on that. She was on a mission</p><p>“I have to tell you something,” she repeated.</p><p>“Uh, huh,” Adrien choked.</p><p>She took a deep breath, preparing herself and paused at the sound of a faint scream in the distance.</p><p>Her phone buzzed.</p><p><em>Akuma</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of akuma's, reveals, and headaches</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d say I was sorry about the cliffhanger, but that’d be lying. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir had made quick work of the akuma. The Barber ended up being a young woman who had been on the receiving end of a terrible haircut and was seeking revenge by cursing all of Paris with the ugliest hairstyles imaginable.</p><p>Chat was eager to get back to the janitors closet where he’d left Marinette, but he needed to make sure Ladybug was alright. During the battle, she had seemed a little off.  </p><p>Ladybug sneezed beside him and groaned.</p><p>“Are you alright, My Lady?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” She croaked. “I just need to get home. I think I’m coming down with something.”</p><p>“I can get you some medicine and come back,” he offered. “I still have time left on my miraculous.”</p><p>She sneezed again and rubbed her forehead. “No, I’ll be fine–”</p><p>Ladybug burst into a coughing fit before she could finish her thought. Chat rubbed his hand over her back. “Are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p>Her coughs caused her to fall backwards and slump down against the wall in the alley. She shook her head. “I don’t know,” she managed between coughs.</p><p>Chat knelt beside his partner. “What can I do to help?” He held his hand up to her forehead. She felt warm, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the exertion of battle, the radiation of their super powers, or his gloves deceiving him. Her half lidded eyes peered up at him.</p><p>“My earrings –” she warned.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>Her coughing had covered up the last beep of her miraculous. Chat watched in horror as Ladybug was engulfed in a flood of pink light. He shut his eyes tight a fraction of a second too late.</p><p>Chat Noir had seen her without her mask.</p><p>Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>His Lady was his Princess.</p><p>His emotions overloaded with guilt and excitement and confusion and elation. Eyes still screwed shut, all he could do was apologize over and over again for breaking her trust.</p><p>Marinette sneezed and Chat’s eyes snapped open. “It’s ok,” she managed, her voice gravelly. “Take me home?”</p><p>Chat nodded and gathered her in his arms. She smiled lazily and wrapped her arms around his neck before closing her eyes and falling asleep.</p><p>He eyed her sleeping form letting all the pieces fall into place in his mind. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. He had fallen in love with her twice and hadn’t realized it. He was conflicted over his feelings for both sides of her. He chuckled lightly at the irony.</p><p>Chat leaped from rooftop to rooftop as gently as he could. He paused when he made it to her balcony.</p><p>“It would be suspicious if she just appeared in her room,” a squeaky voice coming from Marinette’s purse echoed his thoughts.</p><p>“Tikki?”</p><p>“It’s good to see you again,” The kwami beamed at him.</p><p>“Likewise,” he said, returning her smile. “How should I get her inside?”</p><p>“You should detransform,” Tikki said. “There’s an alley around the corner.”</p><p>“Right,” he said dropping down. He called off his transformation with Marinette still asleep in his arms.</p><p>Adrien walked around the corner and let himself in the side door of the bakery. Tom stopped him in the hallway.</p><p>“Adrien! Is everything alright? Why aren’t you at school? What happened to Marinette?”</p><p>“I think she’s sick,” Adrien explained. “I offered to help her get home and I guess she fell asleep on the way over.”</p><p>Tom nodded. “I’ll go let Sabine know. Do you need me to help you take her upstairs?”</p><p>Adrien shook his head. “I’ll manage, but thank you.”</p><p>Tom pat his back and let Adrien slide past him and up the stairs to her loft.</p><p>He set her down on her bed silently praying she wouldn’t wake up to another coughing attack. She only stirred for a moment before settling into the blankets. He draped her comforter over her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Be quiet, Plagg,” Tikki whispered. “She needs to sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I need to eat,” Plagg grumbled.</p><p>Adrien sat up and fished some cheese from his bag. “Sorry, Plagg. Here you go,” he whispered as the kwami snatched it from Adrien’s hand.</p><p>“Finally,” Plagg moaned finding a private corner of the room. “I’m going to enjoy this in peace and quiet. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p><p>“Tikki, do I need to grab you something?” Adrien asked, ignoring Plagg entirely.</p><p>“No, there’s always spare cookies in her purse. But thank you,” she smiled.</p><p>Adrien turned his attention back to his… Girlfriend? Partner? He wasn’t sure what was going to become of this relationship now that he knew her identity.</p><p>Adrien sighed. “Is she going to be mad that I found out who she is?”</p><p>Tikki was silent for a while and Adrien started to panic. “I don’t know,” she said finally.</p><p>“Are we going to have to give up our miraculous?”</p><p>Tikki shrugged. “Even if you gave up your miraculous, you’d still know her identity. Also, as guardian, she wouldn’t have much of a reason to take your miraculous from you. No one could replace you as Chat Noir.”</p><p>Adrien wasn’t sure what to think. A million more questions were running through his head. He put his head in his hands willing his mind to stop thinking about all the ways this could go wrong. Stop thinking of the danger he possibly put her through. Stop wondering if this was going to change everything.</p><p>He had finally given up Ladybug to pursue Marinette. And now the irony was killing him. He knew from the beginning that there was no way he was ever going to stop loving Ladybug, and he had always known that. His love for her had changed, but he still loved her. And knowing that the girl behind the mask was the same girl who had snuck in and made a home in his heart made him love her even more.</p><p>But… how did she feel about him now that he had betrayed her trust? Seen her true identity? How could he ask her to trust him again after this?</p><p>“She needs rest,” Tikki whispered beside him.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed. He was loathe to leave her especially since he had only just found her. But Tikki was right. He would let her rest and they would have to talk later.</p><p>Adrien moved to climb down the ladder, but something tugged on his sleeve.</p><p>“Stay,” Marinette croaked from behind him.</p><p>He smiled warmly. “Always, Princess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reveals and snuggles</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I’m so late, guys. The beginning of this month has been pretty crazy for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette’s head was pounding. She knew the moment she opened her eyes, the light would make it worse. She recognized the smell of pastries and knew she was in her bedroom and the softness underneath her told her she was in her bed. What she didn’t understand is why her pillow was so stiff.</p><p>She adjusted her head slowly, eyes still shut, afraid too much movement would worsen her headache. It didn’t, but now her pillow was shifting and groaning underneath her. She must’ve been more dizzy than she had thought.</p><p>“Shh,” she whispered. “Pillows don’t make noise.”</p><p>“I’m not,” it grunted in response before shifting again.</p><p>“Stop moving,” she grumbled. “I’m sleeping.”</p><p>“Sorry, Princess.” Her pillow reached up to brush hair out of her face.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. </em>
</p><p>Pillows don’t have hands.</p><p>And they certainly don’t call her <em>Princess</em>.</p><p>“Chat?” Marinette was suddenly very aware of his arms wrapped around her. Her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>She cracked an eye open to see Adrien in his favorite striped shirt. Why was he detransformed? Did he somehow find out she knew his identity? “What happened?”</p><p>She felt him hesitate. “After you purified the akuma, I tried to help you since you’re sick and all, and well… Your earrings…” He didn’t need to finish. Her memories came flooding back.</p><p>She swallowed and her sore throat wasn’t too pleased. “So you know?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said softly pressing a kiss to her hair.</p><p>She paused for a moment reveling in the feeling of his arms around her before looking up to meet his eyes.</p><p>“I know, too,” she confessed.</p><p>He stiffened as if only just now realizing he wasn’t in his suit. “Oh, no. You – you asked me to— I– I fell asleep! I forgot to transform back before—”</p><p>She pressed her hand to his chest. “Hey, it’s ok.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. I broke your trust and—”</p><p>“Chat,” she interrupted. “Adrien, I already figured it out.”</p><p>He paused. “How?”</p><p>She attempted a weak giggle. “That stupid banana costume.”</p><p>He scoffed. “Hey, I thought I did a pretty good job covering for that.”</p><p>She shook her head smiling. “No, you’re a terrible liar.”</p><p>He laughed. “Well, personally I think that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“It is,” she agreed with a yawn.</p><p>He regarded her with concern and placed a hand on her head. “How’s your head feel? You’re not warm.”</p><p>She shook her head lazily. “I think I just need some medicine and more sleep.”</p><p>“Tom brought up some medicine a little bit ago,” he reached for the bottle on the shelf and a glass of water.</p><p>“Thanks,” she murmured as she sat up to take the capsules.</p><p>“Don’t thank me,” he said softly as they settled back down.</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence. Marinette buried her head in his shirt and relaxed into him. His thumb rubbed back and forth on her arm as he held her.</p><p>“So,” Adrien finally broke the silence. “Does this mean Ladybug will finally give Chat Noir a chance?”</p><p>Marinette couldn’t help the grin that spread on her face. “I don’t know. I think Ladybug might already be seeing someone.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Yeah, I heard that Chat Noir had a girlfriend anyway.”</p><p>“Girlfriend?” Marinette echoed.</p><p>“Yeah,” he hummed running his fingers through her hair. “She’s no match for Ladybug. Much cooler.”</p><p>“I don’t know how cool she could be if she’s dating Chat Noir,” she joked.</p><p>“Nah, she’s perfect,” he sighed and his breathing slowed. He fell asleep again and she followed.</p><p>She’d follow him to the ends of the earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me a comment if you enjoyed!<br/>Also, follow me on <a href="https://cornedpopp.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>